La hija del flautista
by Orraine Rizzles
Summary: AU. Jane es profesora de música con un pasado triste, de clase media baja. Maura es una adolescente millonaria que odia la musica gracias a su padre.. que pasara cuando dos personas con diferentes pensamientos, gustos y clase social se encuentren? inspirada en la cancion de Demien Richie... Rizzzles como todo lo que escribo... :D
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Rizzoli&Isles no me pertenece! pertence a JM y a TG**

**Hola! Aca les traigo otro fic, ya se, ya se, deben decir esta mina escribe mal y sigue escribiendo? Ajaj Si, sigo pero solo por que tengo una gran imaginación y quien no se inspira al ver a estas dos mujeres y el subtexto que tiene esta serie, por ejemplo esta historia se me ocurrio escuchando este tema: /82mNkte-IWg la cancion es de Demien Richie y su titulo "the blower´s daughter" (la hija de flautista o clarinetista o algo así, en fin yo le puse la hija del flaustita)**

**ah... prometo hacer otros fics ...quiero hacer uno de Maura y Jane en un bar.. o en una fiesta de disfraces.. si tienen alguna sugerencia mandenme por mp o revisión :)**

**Que disfruten! :D**

* * *

Jane rizzoli es una de las típicas morenas, linda, alta y temperamental. Tiene 23 y cursa la universidad pública, vive sola en un pequeño departamento.

Desde chica tocaba el piano, la flauta y varios instrumentos musicales, hizo un profesorado en música, pero su verdadera pasión es el piano, desde los 5 años lo tocaba y estaba en camino a ser una gran pianista reconocida, pero su carrera se vio terminada por un accidente que tuvo en las manos. Jane cuando no está estudiando, está dando clases particulares a niños de Boston, ya que si no trabaja no le alcanza el dinero para estudiar y pagar su alquiler…. y no quiere pedirles a sus padres.  
Tiene una familia clase media baja y son su papa Frank que es plomero y mantiene la casa con sus ingresos, su mama Angela que es ama de casa y sus dos hermanos son frankie y tommy que están todavía en preparatoria, tiene un novio llamado Casey en el ejercito

Maura es una muchacha rubia con ojos claros, hermosa. Está por cumplir 18 años y sigue preparatoria, es una excelente estudiante menos para una materia, música... La odia.. Sera por el hecho de que tiene un padre que un es reconocido flautista mundial y vive viajando todo el tiempo solo viendo a Maura en las navidades. En las clases de música del último año tiene piano, flauta y arpa y tiene que aprender por lo menos a tocar una de ellas para aprobar y para que en fin de año le den su título de preparatoria. Ella es torpe socialmente, solitaria, tiene pocos amigos y tiene un novio llamado Ian que esta con ella por su dinero.  
Su familia es una de las más distinguidas y millonarias de Boston, su mama Costance Isles es artista, y también se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo afuera de Boston.

Costance por la preocupación del rendimiento de Maura decide suspender su presentación en unas de las galerías de Nueva York y viajar a Boston para hablar con la maestra de música de la preparatoria.

"-Señora Isles, lamento decirle que si seguimos así con Maura va a ser difícil que apruebe, ya que estamos a mitad de año"- dijo la maestra de música de Maura

"-Si lo sé y me da pena porque creo que lo está haciendo Maura es para llamar la atención, vio como son los adolescente de hoy en día"- dijo Costance preocupada

"-Si, pero su hija no se esmera. Ella viene a mi clase por obligación, a veces la veo haciendo tarea de anatomía o mandando mensajes de texto, esto es fácil, si ella no aprende a tocar por lo menos la flauta para el concierto de fin de año yo no la apruebo.."- dijo la maestra de música sosteniendo su postura

Costance preocupada le pregunta:

"-Maestra, usted me puede recomendar alguien para que enseñe a Maura, algún profesor particular?"- dijo Costance

"-Hace años atrás tuve una alumna brillante, muy buena aprendiendo y enseñando a sus compañeros, tenía mucho carisma, iba a ser una excelente pianista internacional hasta que tuvo un problema… pero eso no va al caso.. su nombre es Jane Rizzoli y si quiere le doy su número ella es de confianza."- dijo la maestra de música

"-Mmmm, bueno pero vive en Boston?"- Dijo Costance dudando

"-Si"- dijo la profesora de música anotando el teléfono en el papel

Costance salió de la preparatoria y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llego marco el número que le había dado la profesora..

"-Rizzoli"- dijo Jane con su característica voz

"-Hola ¿Srta. Jane Rizzoli?"

"-Si ¿Con quién hablo?"- dijo jane frunciendo el ceño

"-Hola yo soy Costance Isles y quiero solicitar unas clases particulares para mi hija, la maestra de la preparatoria me dio su número"- dijo Costance

"- Ah si la maestra Perez, Disculpe ¿Isles? usted es esposa de Cristhoper Isles, el reconocido flautista?- dijo Jane dudando

"-Si ¿por qué?"-dijo Costance

"-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero que hace la esposa del Sr. Isles pidiéndome clases para su hija, cuando el padre lo puede hacer."- pregunto Jane confusa

"-Lo que pasa es que mi esposo está en una gira con la sinfónica IV y recién a fin de año vuelve. Mi hija tiene que aprender a tocar antes de que termine el año"- dijo Costance justificándose

"-Bueno ¿Quién es la niña a la que le tengo que enseñar?"- pregunto Jane

"-A mi hija Maura, ella está en preparatoria"- dice Costance

"-¿¡Que!? No disculpe Señora Costance yo no enseño a adolescente"- dijo Jane negándose

"-Por favor Srta. Rizzoli, si mi hija no aprueba la clase de música no le dan el título de preparatoria, haga una excepción, ¿cuánto cobra cada clase?"- Dijo Costance tratando de convencer a Jane

"-50 dólares cobro"- dijo jane

"-Yo le doy 100 dólares por clase"- dijo Costance decidida

"-Mmm, no se tendría que pensarlo la voy a llamar más tarde."- dijo Jane

Jane sabía que necesitaba la plata, pero ella nunca enseño a adolescentes ni adultos. Pensó en la cuestión económica y decidió aceptar la propuesta de Costance, y la llamo.

"-Sra Isles, la llamo para decirle que acepto su propuesta"-dijo Jane

"-¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! No sabe la alegría que me da."- dijo Costance

"-Si, empiezo cuando usted quiera"- dijo Jane

"-¿Mañana, puede ser?"- Dijo Costance

"-¿Mañana? Unm bueno mañana voy por la tarde" -dijo Jane

"-No se va a arrepentir Srta. Rizzoli, mi hija es buena aprendiendo, es media testaruda pero es buena, además tenemos una sala especial con instrumentos acá en casa"- dijo Costance

"-Eso espero, no arrepentirme, fue un placer hablar con usted Sra. Isles"- dijo Jane pasándose la mano por el cabello y cortando la llamada

Costance cortó la llamada y se alivió de haber encontrado una profesora.

Al rato llego Maura y Costance le comunico la noticia..

"-Maura hable con tu maestra de música de la preparatoria.. me dijo que estas muy mal en esa materia"-dijo Costance

"- Nunca me gusto la música y nunca me va a gustar. Yo lo único que quiero es estudiar medicina"- dijo maura

"-Si pero, para estudiar medicina tienes que aprobar la materia en cuestión, por eso te contrate una profesora particular- dijo Costance

"-¿¡Que!? Si no estudio en la preparatoria, menos voy a estudiar en casa, así que no gastes la plata sin sentido porque no voy a estudiar- dijo Maura mala.

"-Mañana va a estar aquí la profesora"-dijo Costance sosteniendo su postura.

"-Bueno si quieres gastar la plata, es tu problema, pero acuérdate que te dije que no voy a estudiar, y voy a hacerle la vida imposible a la profesora particular "- dijo Maura desafiando a Costance y yéndose al cuarto

"-es por tu bien, hija!"- dijo Costance gritándole a maura mientras se iba para su cuarto.

* * *

**Y que creen Jane hará cambiar de opinión sobre la música a Maura? o no? que pasara cuando dos distintas clases sociales se encuentren?**

**no me odien si hay errores... Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: R&I no me pertenece...**

**Me gusta mucho Adele así que decide agregar un cover de ella en esta historia...**

* * *

Antes de ir para la dirección que le dio Costance, Jane decidió pasar por la casa de su mama para visitarla, llego y golpeo la puerta

"-¿Quién es?"

"Yo soy ma, abre"- dijo jane detrás de la puerta

"-¡Jane! ¿Cómo estas mi niñita?"

"-Maa! Deja de decirme así ya no soy más una niña tengo 23, y vivo sola"- dijo Jane quejándose y sentándose en el taburete de la cocina

"-No me importa asi tengas 36 o 40 siempre serás mi niñita" - dijo Angela sirviendo un poco de cafe

"-¿Y papa?"- dijo jane

"-Tu padre está trabajando, desde hoy temprano, el pobre salió a las 6 de la mañana"- dijo angela

"-¿Donde esta Tommy y frankie?"

"-Tommy se fue al colegio y Frankie se fue a ayudar a tu padre"

"-¿Frakie se fue a ayudar a papa? ¿Porque falto a la prepa? Ya le dije a papa que si necesitaba ayuda me llame a mí"- dijo Jane enojada

"-Pero como te vamos a llamar hija, si tú entre la universidad y enseñando a los chicos, no tienes tiempo- dijo angela

"-Pero voy a hacérmelo para ayudarlo, además no quiero que Frankie falte a la prepa"- dijo jane

"-Hablando de eso ¿Cómo van tus clases?"- dijo Angela cambiando de tema

"-Bien, justo me estoy yendo a dar una."- dijo Jane

"-¿Y quién es el niño o niña?"- dijo Angela

"Niña según me dijeron, pero niña grande." - dijo Jane

"-¿Cómo se llama?"-pregunto Angela

"-Maura Isles"- dijo Jane

"-¿Isles? ¿No es el nombre del músico famoso?"

"-Si es la hija del Sr. Isles raro ¿no?" -dijo Jane

"-Si, por que no le pide a su papa que le enseñe"- pregunto Angela

"-No se, conmigo hablo su mama y me dijo que su esposo está de gira y que su hija tiene que aprender a tocar cualquier instrumento antes de que termine el año o si no, no le van a dar el título de preparatoria, en fin me voy a la casa de los Isles"-dijo jane tomando el sorbo del café

Jane se levantó de la mesa y antes de irse recordó porque paso por la casa de sus padres..

"-Ah, toma ma"- dijo Jane y le dio un rollo de dinero a Angela

"-No hija no lo quiero, es tu dinero"- dijo Angela rechazándolo

"-Toma ma, yo no lo necesito además no es mucho, es para que compres pan, verdura y eso"- dijo Jane, le dio un beso a angela en la mejilla y se dirigió para la puerta

"-Gracias hija"- dijo Angela viendo salir a su hija

"-Me voy, dile a papa que le dejo un saludo de parte mia"-dijo Jane abriendo la puerta

Ésta se dirigío a su auto para la dirección dada por Costance , a medida que se acercaba veía casas lujosas, grandes y con piscinas.  
Jane se decía para si misma en donde se fue a meter... Cuando llego a la dirección vio una mansión gigante.

Bajo de su auto, se dirigió a la puerta, golpeo y atendió una mujer fina con gargantillas de diamantes y anillos de oro, vestida muy a la moda.

"-Hola yo soy Jane Rizzoli, la profesora particular"- dijo Jane

"-¿Hola como estas?, la creí un poco más grande"- dijo Costance mirando de arriba abajo a Jane

"-Uumm no, tengo 23 años debe ser por mi voz en el teléfono." - dijo jane poniéndose un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

"-Por favor, pasa"- dijo costance haciendo pasar al interior de la mansión

"-Veo que se ira de viaje"- dijo Jane señalando unas maletas

"-Si, me voy a una exposición por una semana y media, espera llamo a maura"- dijo costance

Èsta se acerco a la escalera y llamo a su hija

"-¡Mauraa!"- grito Costance

"-¿¡Que quieres mama!?"- dijo maura

"- Aqui está tu profesora de musica, ven."- dijo Costance.

"- Mama tu sabes que..."- Maura se calló al ver a la Morena

Maura bajo las escaleras de la mansión y diviso a Jane. En la entrada de la puerta principal. Vio que era una mujer morena alta y atractiva, ella esperaba una mujer de edad, mayor..

Jane vio a una muchacha rubia con tez blanca vestida con finas ropas, bajar de las escaleras…

… las dos se quedan mirando…

"-Las dejo para que se conozcan"- dijo Costance agarrando sus maletas y yéndose por la puerta principal

"-Hola soy Jane Rizzoli, tu profesora particular"- Jane le paso la mano y ambas se quedan mirando a los ojos

"-Maura… Maura isles"- dijo Maura tartamudeando

Ésta acepto el saludo y se fue para el living..

Jane se quedó en la entrada de la puerta principal ya que no conocía la Mansión, después decidió seguir a Maura.

"-Em.. Disculpe Srta. Isles ¿me puede decir donde está la sala de música así empezamos?"

"-Queda por el pasillo en el que estábamos pero a la izquierda"- dijo maura abriendo un cajón de un mueble

"-¿Qué haces?"- dijo Jane

La morena quedo mirando a Maura escribir en una chequera.

"-Te hago un cheque, para que en vez de enseñarme música me dejes esa hora para estudiar anatomía y no le digas a mi madre. Un cheque de 500 estaría bien ¿no?"- dijo Maura dándole el cheque a Jane y está agarrándolo.

"-¿En serio?¿ Me quieres sobornar?, para que sepas yo el pago lo arregle con tu mama, y además yo no miento"- dijo Jane rompiendo el cheque y yéndose al pasillo

Maura la quedo mirando y pensó que Jane se había ofendido y se había ido de la mansión.

"-Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé, en realidad pensé que iba a tomar el dinero."- dijo Maura en un tono frio.

Ella busco su libro de anatomía y sentó a leer en el living, de repente empezó a escuchar una melodía que provenía de la sala de música...se fue acercando… escucho que era un piano, entro a la sala y vio a Jane tocando el piano, fue acercándose más y lentamente, hasta que se puso al costado del piano escuchando la canción que tocaba :( pongan en youtube para escuchar este cover: /BH0t2BgIV1g)

Maura no podía dejar de mirar a jane mientras esta tocaba el piano era hipnotizante tanto verla, como escucharla, la miraba cada gesto, cada movimiento.  
Jane estaba con los ojos cerrados como si fuera que sentía cada melodía cada sonido.

Maura noto que Jane tenía una herida en el medio de cada palma de la mano y se preguntaba que le había pasado.

Jane dejo de tocar abriendo los ojos lentamente y encontrándose con Maura parada al costado del piano.

Esta se levantó se acercó a Maura...

"-No sé qué problema tuvo o tienes con la música, pero te aseguro que es lo más hermoso que existe."- dijo Jane  
Ella se masajeo las palmas de las manos, donde tenía las heridas, lo hizo porque le dolían

"-No me gusta"- dice Maura mirando para otro lado y cruzando los brazos

"-Hace un rato parecía que no era tan así"- dijo Jane con una pequeña sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos y mirando los ojos de Maura.

"-No era eso, pensé que te habías ido."- Maura se sonrojo por la sonrisa de Jane

"- No, no me fui Srta. Isles, por más que me de 500 o 1000 no los voy a tomar. Estoy decidida a enseñarle música."- dijo Jane a Maura

"-Pues yo no voy a estudiar"-dijo maura desafiándola

"-Vamos a ver, mañana vuelvo y espero que estés tocando algún instrumento"- dijo jane sarcásticamente dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión

"-En tus sueños"- dijo maura enojada

**Al rato...**

Maura se fue a juntarse con amigas de la preparatoria, contándoles que tenía una profesora de música nueva, y que su mama se había ido nuevamente fuera de Boston  
Unas de ellas le pregunta:

"-¿y qué tal, debe ser una vieja cascarrabias?"- dijo la amiga de Maura

"-No es bastante joven y se ve que talentosa"- Contesto Maura

Otras de las chicas la interrumpe...

"-Maura ¿viste estas fotos de Ian?"- ésta señalo la computadora

"-¿no, cuál?"- dijo maura

Ella se dirigió a la computadora, y vio fotos de Ian con otras mujeres besándose y tomando Champagne

Maura se sintió decepcionada, Ian era su novio desde hac 3 años, pero sabía que él la engañaba..

"-no importa amiga, vamos a hacerle lo mismo a Ian. Esta noche vamos a salir, es noche de chicas, vamos a ir al bar"- dijo unas de las chicas

La noche llego y las chicas se dirigieron al bar en Boston, entraron y empezaron a tomar..

_Por otro lado y en la otra parte de Boston.._

Jane recibió una llamada de su amigo Frost de la universidad.

"-hey, Jane ¿qué haces?"- pregunto Frost

"-Nada, estoy en el departamento mirando un partido de los medias rojas"- dijo Jane mirando el televisor

"-Deja eso, vamos a tomar unos tragos"- dijo Frost entusiasmado.

"-mmm, no se estoy en pijama y estoy bastante cómoda en mi sofa"- dijo Jane

"-en 20 minutos estoy ahí."- dijo Frost cortando el teléfono

Frost paso por el departamento de Jane y la llevo casualmente al mismo bar donde estaba Maura y sus amigas.

Estaban acomodándose en unos de los taburetes del bar, cuando Jane visualizo a Maura con unas amigas tomando bebida alcohólicas.

Frost miro a Jane y le pregunto:

"-¿ A quién miras?"- dijo Frost mirando en dirección en donde miraba jane

"-A una alumna de música"- dijo Jane mirando a Maura

"- que una de las niñas que enseñas viene a los bares."

"- esta alumna es una adolescente."

Por su parte, maura estaba tomando y bebiendo hasta más no poder, desilusionada por las fotos que vio de Ian.

"-Por qué me hace esto, si yo lo quiero"- dijo maura a unas de sus amigas

"-no se Maura, los hombres son así, un día nos dicen que nos quieren y al otro están con otras."- dijo unas de sus amigas

"-no me importa, no me importa él, ni que mi mama se haya ido, ni que mi padre no este. Vamos a seguir tomando esta noche, quiero disfrutar"- dijo Maura levantándose apenas de la mesa y yendo a pedir más bebida a la cantina.

Jane estaba mirando a Maura ir a la cantina desde su silla. Vio que un hombre se le acerco a Maura y la tomo del brazo violentamente.

Ésta decidió acercarse para sacar a Maura del aprieto..

"-Maura casi no te encontré ¿Que sucede? ¿Quién es tu amigo?" - dijo jane actuando  
y mirando al hombre que tenía las manos sobre Maura.

"-Nada solo quería que ella tome un trago conmigo"- dijo el hombre

"-Eso va a ser imposible, ella está conmigo"- dijo Jane

La morena tomo a Maura por la espalda.

"-¿Que son pareja?"- pregunto el hombre burlándose.

"-Si, que tienes algún problema"- dijo Jane

"-No, no, tienes buen gusto, rubia"- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Naura

Jane alejo a maura de la cantina.

"-¿Maura, que haces aquí? este no es un lugar para ti- exclamo Jane

"-Que te importa, estoy aquí para divertirme"- dijo Maura borracha

"-¿Estas borracha?"- dijo Jane mirándola

"-No, solo estoy festejando con unas amigas"- Maura señalo una mesa vacía

"-pero no hay nadie"- dijo Jane mirando la mesa.

Las amigas de Maura la dejaron sola en el bar al ver lo borracha que estaba

"-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa"- dijo Jane viendo que Maura estaba sola

Jane agarro a Maura y se acercó a Frost diciéndole que iba a llevar a su alumna a la casa.

Frost ayudo a Jane a llevarla al auto a Maura y le dijo:

"-bueno otro día vamos a tomar los tragos Jane, me lo debes."- dijo Frost desde la vereda.

"-bueno, la próxima vez yo pago "-dijo Jane arrancando el auto

Maura iba durmiendo en el lado del acompañante del auto.

Jane iba mirando a Maura dormir preguntándose porque estaba tan borracha..

Llegaron a la casa de Maura y Jane la ayudo a a bajarse del auto y a entrar a la casa poniendo unos de los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"-Maura ¿tienes llave?"- pregunto Jane

"-Aquí tienes."- dijo Maura sacando unas llaves de unos de sus bolsillos

Jane abrió la puerta y llevo a Maura a su habitación subiendo por las escaleras.. Mientras Maura decia:

"-Tocas muy bien el piano, hoy no pude dejar de escucharte y de verte"- dijo Maura

"- Sí, desde los 5 años lo toco, gracias"- dijo Jane sonrojándose

"-¿Y esas heridas que tienes en las manos?"- pregunto Maura.

Ésta tomo unas de las manos de Jane y acaricio la herida

"-ummm no es nada"- dijo Jane apartando su mano.

"-¿Tú por qué estas así?"- dijo Jane refiriéndose a lo borracha que estaba

Maura quedo en silencio sin contestar.

"-No importa, ya llegamos"- dijo Jane haciendo entrar a Maura en el cuarto y dejándola en la cama.

"me voy, adios"- dijo Jane yéndose para la puerta

Maura reacciono y le dijo:

"nooo.. ¿No puedes quedarte?"- tartamudeo Maura.

"-ummm, ¿Quieres que me quede?"- pregunto Jane extrañada

"-Sí, mi mama no está y me siento sola"- dijo Maura.

Jane sintió lastima... Al fin y al cabo Maura era solo una adolescente de 17 años, sola en una casa..

Decidió aceptar y quedarse

"-mmmm bueno, me quedo si me promete Srta. Isles que mañana va a aprender a tocar un instrumento conmigo"- dijo Jane

"-te lo prometo"- dijo Maura

Jane paso la noche en la masion de Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Buenoo, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "La hija del Flautista..." :D**

* * *

Jane se acomodó en unos de los sillones que estaban cerca de la cama de Maura.

Se quedó toda la noche dormitando y escuchando a Maura entre sueños sollozar y decir:

…"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"…

Al llegar la mañana Jane se despertó y quedo mirando a Maura... Èsta parecía un ángel durmiendo.

La morena decidió preparar un café bien fuerte para Maura y unas aspirinas para la inminente resaca que tendría.

Salió de la habitación y fue bajando las escaleras para buscar la cocina, cuando estaba por ir a ella escucho el timbre de la puerta principal...

"-¿Quién es?"- pregunto mirando el visor de la puerta y viendo a hombre joven

"-Soy yo Ian. Maura abre la puerta quiero hablar contigo"- Respondió dicho hombre.

Jane abrió la puerta encontrándose con el novio de Maura.. Un chico de familia rica, llevaba puesto ropa de diseñador y un reloj importado.

" Maura esta..."- dijo Jane abriendo la puerta

"-Si ya se... durmiendo, no te preocupes yo soy el novio"-Ian interrumpió, y paso adentro de la mansión chocando a Jane.

"-Tu debes ser la mucama nueva, ¿no?-pregunto Ian sacándose los anteojos de sol y yendo dirección a las escaleras.

"-No, yo soy..."- dijo Jane

Ian interrumpió nuevamente.

"-No importa, nos podrías traer el desayuno para los dos en la habitación de Maura. Queremos té con tostadas y queso magro."- ordeno Ian soberbio y con aires de superioridad, sin escuchar a jane y yendo para la habitación.

-"¿Y este quien se cree?"- dijo Jane enojada, viendo a Ian entrar a la habitación.

Jane supo que no tenía nada más que hacer en lo de Maura, ella ya estaba con su novio, así que decidió irse. Salió de la mansión y se dirigió a su auto, cuando estuvo dentro comenzó a pensar en Maura y a preguntarse por qué lloraba dormida.

Por otro lado en la habitación de Maura, Ian estaba sentado junto a ella acariciando su rostro lentamente, recorriendo cada rincón y admirando la belleza que tenía al dormir ella.

Maura gemía con cada caricia, ella se preguntaba de quien era esa mano que la estaba acariciando tan suave y cálidamente… ¿eran las mismas que tocaban el piano tan delicadamente? ¿Era Jane?

"-Mmm, Jane"- susurro Maura somnolienta tomando la mano de Ian y acercándola más a su rostro.

"-¿Jane? ¿Quién es Jane? "- pregunto Ian con el ceño fruncido.

"-¿Ian?"- dijo Maura abriendo sus ojos y soltando la mano de Ian

"-¿Quién es Jane?"- repitió la pregunta Ian.

"-¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Maura, evadiendo la pregunta anterior

"-Vine a despertarte, mi amor."- dijo Ian descaradamente.

"-Tienes la caradurez de aparecer aquí después de las fotos que te tomaste con varias mujeres"- dijo Maura

Ésta se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza por la fuerte resaca que tenía.

"-Pero mi amor, esas fotos son viejas"-respondió Ian

"-No me importa, no te creo más ¿puedes irte? se me parte la cabeza ¿Quién te abrió?"

"-La mucama nueva"- respondió Ian

"-¿La mucama nueva?"- pregunto confundida Maura

"-Si, por cierto le dije que nos traiga el desayuno y todavía no nos trae"- dijo Ian

"-Ian por favor te puedes ir... no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte, vete por favor"- Maura echo a Ian de su habitación.

"-Esta bien me voy, pero solo porque tienes resaca"- dijo Ian caminando a dirección de la puerta

"-No quiero volver a verte."- dijo Maura

"-Eso va imposible, recuerda que soy tu novio"- dijo Ian saliendo de la habitación

Maura trataba de recordar la noche anterior, pero su mente estaba demasiado desordenada, poco a poco fue recordando lo acontecido. Recordó haber tomado grandes cantidades de alcohol, a Jane alejándola de un borracho agresivo y trayéndola a casa, también recordó haberle pedido a ésta que se quede a dormir.

"-¿Y Jane?"- se preguntó.

Maura bajo lentamente las escaleras y empezó a buscar por toda la mansión a Jane, pero era en vano se había ido...

**...**

En el lado bajo de Boston, Jane llego a su pequeño departamento, abrió la puerta y fue recibida por Jo Friday ladrando y saltando.

Ella dejo las llaves en la mesada de la cocina y decidió darse un baño, se fue a la habitación y antes de entrar recibió un mensaje de Casey pidiendo que se conecte a Skype; así podía hablar con ella.

Casey estaba con el ejercito de los Estados Unidos en el sur de Afganistán

"-Hola Casey"- dijo Jane conectándose al skype viéndolo en una especie de carpa

"-Jane, amor ¿Cómo estás?"-pregunto Casey

"-Bien, solo un poco cansada."

"-¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Casey

"-Es que con las clases que doy y la universidad se me complica mucho. A veces pienso en dejar la universidad y meterme de policía..-suspiro-. "Pero bueno ¿tú como estas? Sabes, te extraño mucho"- Jane hizo un gesto de vencida y soltó un suspiro.

"-Yo también y es por eso que te pedí que te conectes, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero te tengo una buena noticia"- dijo Casey sonriendo

"-Anda dime."- Jane dijo impaciente.

"-Dentro de unas semanas estoy en Boston."- anuncio Casey

"-¡En serio Casey! ¡Que noticia más buena! ¡Me haces muy feliz!"- exclamo Jane

"-Si, me dan una semana de vacaciones, ¡yo también estoy feliz! ¡Quiero verte! ¡Abrazarte! te amo. Me voy Jane, me están llamando"- exclamo Casey y cortando abruptamente la comunicación.

La relación con Casey era buena, él y ella se conocieron en la preparatoria y desde ese momento fueron inseparables pero últimamente el tema de la distancia se hacía sentir en la relación...

Jane se fue a bañarse para ir a la universidad y luego ir a dar clases a Maura, se vistió con un jean azul fuerte al cuerpo y una musculosa blanca, esta prenda resaltaba su piel morena. Se miró al espejo y se acomodó unos rulos rebeldes de su hermosa cabellera.  
Salió de su casa y entro a su auto para ir a la universidad, miro vio por el espejo retrovisor y visualizo un suéter rojo en el asiento de atrás, se estiro un poco y tomo el suéter con unas de sus manos atrayéndolo hacia su nariz y cerrando los ojos para sentir el aroma.

"-Es de Maura"- dijo abriendo los ojos y recordando el perfume de Maura que era una mezcla de miel y avellanas.

Dejo el suéter en el asiento del acompañante prometiendo devolverlo a ella.

Al cumplir las horas en la universidad, ella se fue a lo de Maura, estaciono su auto enfrente de la casa, tomo el suéter rojo y su carpeta.

Toco la puerta..

"-Hola-" dijo Jane al ver que Maura le abrió la puerta.

"-Hola señorita Rizzoli"- respondió Maura sintiendo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas..

"-Jane, llámame Jane, odio que me digan señorita o señora, además puedes tutearme"- dijo Jane con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose el cuello.

"-Bueno Jane, entra por favor"- Maura abrió más la puerta.

"-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?"- pregunto Jane refiriéndose a la noche anterior

"-Si gracias, estoy muy apenada y con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero bien"- respondió Maura nerviosa moviendo unos de los anillos de sus dedos, era un tic nervioso que tenía.

"-No importa señorita Isles, yo también pase por esa etapa así que no tiene que estar apenada"- dijo Jane.

"-No, llámame Maura, por favor después de lo de anoche creo que podemos tutearnos." dijo Maura

"-Bueno Maura, por cierto te olvidaste esto en mi auto"- dijo Jane

Ésta se acercó entregando el suéter.

"-Mi suéter, con razón no lo encontraba"- Maura lo tomo.

Sin querer rozo su mano con la de Jane, ambas sintieron una pequeña descarga de electricidad por el roce.

"-Si, estaba en mi auto"- dijo Jane sintiendo un pequeño calor en sus mejillas por el contacto.

"-Gracias por devolvérmelo."

"-Por cierto tienes agua, hace calor aquí"- pregunto Jane acalorada.

"-Si, acompáñame a la cocina."- dijo Maura guiándola por el pasillo.

Llegaron a la cocina y Maura se acercó a la cocina y cargo un vaso de agua.

Jane la siguió, pero se tropezó con algo…

"-¿¡Qué diablos!?"- dijo Jane maldiciendo, agarrándose de la punta de la mesada de la cocina para no caerse.

Vio una tortuga gigante.

"-¿¡Que sucede!? ¿Te lastimaste? Ah, te tropezaste con Bass, mi mascota"- Maura respondió de lo más tranquila entregándole el vaso de agua.

"-¿Tienes un tortugon de mascota?"- pregunto Jane con una ceja levantada.

"-TORTUGA"- dijo Maura corrigiendo a Jane

"-¿Por qué se llama Bass? ¿Es el nombre de tu novio o de algún ex?"-bromeo Jane

"-No, es de un científico famoso"- dijo Maura

" por cierto hoy lo conocí a tu novio, puede ser un tal Ian?"- pregunto Jane

"-Ex-novio" - respondió Maura

"-Ah, con razón la borrachera de anoche"- acoto Jane.

Maura quedo en silencio y mirándola tristemente

"-No importa, vamos a empezar con las clases, vamos para la sala"- dijo Jane dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina.

"-Bueno."- dijo Maura

"-Chau tortugon un gusto conocerte"- dijo Jane tocando el caparazón de Bass

"-!Tortuga!"- dijo nuevamente Maura

Ellas llegaron a la sala y Jane abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a Maura primero.

"-Bueno Maura como me lo prometiste, yo me quedaba y tu aceptabas que te ayude a aprender a tocar estos instrumentos."- dijo Jane señalando el arpa, el piano y la flauta.

"-Si, yo cumplo con lo que prometo, además no puedo mentir, si miento me sale sarpullido- dijo Maura

"-¿En serio? no te creo."- pregunto Jane dudando de que sea verdad.

Maura asintió con la cabeza.

"-Bueno cuéntame cómo es tu situación en la preparatoria"- pregunto Jane

"-En las clases de música no hago nada, para mi es una pérdida de tiempo, la música no es lo mío, a mí me gusta la medicina… y bueno la maestra me encontró varias veces leyendo mensajes de texto o haciendo tareas de anatomía, entonces decidió darle un ultimátum a mi mama diciéndole que si para el concierto de fin de año no aprendía a tocar algún instrumento, no me darían el título de preparatoria."- termino de contar Maura

"-¿Entonces no sabes tocar nada? ¿Ningún instrumento?"- pregunto Jane frunciendo el ceño

"-No, las mayorías de las clases falte"- dijo Maura rotundamente

"- mmm, Bueno esto va a ser un poco difícil pero no imposible, vamos a empezar por el arpa"- dijo Jane

La morena se acercó al instrumento y acomodo un taburete largo cerca de la caja de resonancia del arpa.

"-Ven Maura, siéntate."

Jane señalo el taburete.

"-Bueno, pero ¿cómo?"- Pregunto maura confundida.

"-Tienes que poner el arpa entre tus piernas así la puedes tocar."- respondió Jane con una sonrisa de costado.

"- Bueno."- Maura se acomodó en la punta del taburete colocando el arpa entre las piernas.

"-Ahora apoya el arpa en tu hombro derecho y las manos sobre las cuerdas, imagina que es una guitarra grande. Las cuerdas más largas dan un sonido agudo y las más cortas un sonido fino"- explico Jane

"-Si, pero nunca lo toque"- dijo Maura mirando a Jane.

"-Me permites sentarme atrás tuyo así te enseño y de paso tocamos la fracción de una canción?"- Dijo Jane señalando la parte libre del taburete para sentarse detrás de Maura.

"- Claro, siéntate"- dijo Maura poniéndose más adelante.

Jane se sentó atrás de maura posicionándose como si fueran que estaban montadas en un caballo. Se acercó a ella y sintió el aroma del suéter, el aroma a miel...

"-Permiso."- Jane volvió a pedir permiso para acercarse un poco más a Maura.

"-Si."- dijo maura nerviosa.

Sintió el cuerpo de Jane sobre la espalda y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

"-Primero tienes que tocar esta cuerda, después esta y esta"- señalando a las cuerdas intermedias del arpa y con voz temblorosa.

"-Bueno"- dijo Maura disfrutando de la voz ronca de Jane tan cerca de su oído.

"-Yo voy a tocar estas.. "- señalo Jane otras tres cuerdas cerca de la curva del arpa.

"-bueno"- asintió Maura.

"-¿Estas preparada?"- Pregunto Jane.

"-Si"- dijo Maura.

Ella coloco las manos en las cuerdas que le había señalado Jane, al instante sintió los brazos largos de la morena rodeando su cuerpo llegando para llegar al arpa.

Las dos empezaron a tocar el arpa ( tocando este cover pongan en youtube: . /mMFay6es498 ),

Maura tocaba las cuerdas, pero no podía evitar distraerse al ver la facilidad que tenía Jane para tocar el arpa, también sentía la fricción del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo...era algo embriagador... casi excitante.

Terminaron de tocar y Jane alejo las manos de las cuerdas separándose un poco de Maura

"-Eso fue hermoso" - dijo Maura dando vuelta la cara con sus mejillas sonrojadas y quedando a centímetros del rostro de Jane.

"-Si es la canción de una película llamada Titanic, pero en versión arpa"- dijo Jane sonrojada, mirando los ojos de Maura.

Hubo un silencio que no fue para nada incomodo entre las dos.. se quedaron mirando a los ojos..

Jane se perdió en esos ojos claros de Maura, eran tan hermosos, tan hipnotizantes...

Un timbre que sonó con fuerza asustándolas.

"-¿Quién será?"- dijo Maura apartando la mirada y mirando al pasillo

"-¿Esperas a alguien?"- Dijo Jane levantándose del taburete.

"-No"- aseguro Maura y se dirigió a la puerta

La abrió.

"-¿Ian que haces aquí?"- dijo Maura

"-Vengo a verte Maur."- dijo pasando y abrazando a Maura forzosamente.

"-Pero, estoy ocupada."- aseguro Maura tratando de librarse del abrazo.

"-¿Qué haces? ¿lees otros de tus aburridos libros de medicina?"- bromeo Ian

Jane sentía los murmuros que provenían cerca de la puerta principal y decidió ir a ver. Vio a Maura y su novio que estaban abrazados.

Ian vio a Jane

"-Hola mucama, hoy no nos llevaste el desayuno, Maura ella es la mucama que te dije"- exclamo Ian

"-Ella no es mucama, ella es mi profesora particular de música"- Maura corrigió a Ian separándose de él.

"-Uh.. Disculpe la equivocación señora"- dijo Ian sin darle importancia.

"-No importa, Maura por hoy terminamos"- Dijo Jane

"-Ian ¿me puedes esperar en la living?"- Dijo Maura a Ian

"-Si, pero no tardes"- afirmo Ian yéndose

"-No le hagas caso"- Maura le dijo a Jane por Ian.

"-No te hagas problema, conozco mucha gente como él. Mañana vuelvo a la misma hora para seguir con las clases- dijo Jane.

"-¿No tienes número de celular?"- pregunto maura tímidamente

"-Si ¿lo quieres?"- pregunto Jane

"Si, si me lo quieres dar"- dijo Maura

Jane saco un pedazo de papel y lo anoto dándole a Maura el número.

"-Nos vemos mañana"- dijo Jane

"-Nos vemos Jane, gracias por todo lo que hiciste anoche por mi" -dijo Maura colocando un beso en la mejilla de Jane.

Jane entro en el auto y lo encendió, antes de irse miro la puerta de la mansión y se tocó la mejilla recordando el beso...

* * *

**"0" _¿sera el comienzo de una gran amistad? O de algo mas?¿?¿?¿?_**

**_"la música es el corazón de la vida. Por ella habla el amor, sin ella no ahí bien posible y con ella todo es hermoso"- Franz Liszt_**


	4. Chapter 4

**nota: Hola! nuevo capi de la hija del flautista, chicas antes de empezar a leer quiero hacerles unas aclaraciones, en este capitulo se toca el tema del vals, que generalmente se baila 15 años y casamientos (por lo menos en mi país), pero bueno a lo que voy es que, a Maura le tocara bailar en su cumpleaños numero 18 ;)**

**para los que no saben el vals es esto pónganlo en youtube: /iAF4AbZpDWQ**

**Cualquier duda mandenme mensaje privado :)**

* * *

Maura cerró la puerta y se dirigió al living adonde lo esperaba Ian

– ¿Qué quieres Ian?- dijo maura cruzando los brazos

–Solo quiero hablar contigo, quiero que estemos bien- respondió Ian

– ¿Cómo quieres que estemos bien si veo fotos comprometidas tuyas con mujeres en las redes sociales? ¿Qué crees que soy una ilusa?

–Ah, y como me tengo que sentir yo entonces, que cuando te estaba acariciando esta mañana dijiste el nombre de una tal Jane- respondió Ian enojado

–Era un sueño, no eran fotos como las tuyas- dijo Maura nerviosa

–Se nota que te gustaba como te acariciaba esa tal Jane en el sueño ¿acaso tienes fantasías o sales con otras mujeres?-dijo Ian desafiando a maura

–No permito que me faltes el respeto Ian, así que vete de aquí- dijo Maura señalando la salida

–Sabes que... me voy pero tú sigues siendo mi novia y sabes por qué, porque nos comprometimos frente a tus padres, además piensa que dirían si la hija de la famosa familia Isles tiene fantasías con otras mujeres- dijo Ian amenazándola

–Vete!- exclamo Maura

–Piénsalo nena no te conviene- Ian salió por la puerta principal

Maura quedo sentada en el sofá de la casa pensado por que se le había escapado el nombre de Jane cuando Ian la acariciaba, ¿era porque era su profesora nueva y la ayudo? ¿O era porque se sentía algo especial por su nueva profesora…..?

Maura trato de concentrarse en sus libros de química durante una hora, pero no pudo… saco el papel que Jane le dio con su número y decidió mandarle un mensaje para preguntarle cómo podía agradecerle lo que hizo por ella. Primero dudo pero después tomo valentía y apretó "enviar"

**...RIZZLES**

Por otra parte Jane llego a su departamento entro y se puso su jogging negro y su remera gris. Después se fue directo a la heladera saco una cerveza, se tiro en el sofá y se puso a mirar la tele con Jo Friday en su regazo.

Mientras la miraba pensaba en Maura y en la suerte que ella tenía, ya que tenía dinero, una Mansión enorme, cuentas bancarias y un novio atractivo...

–Su vida debe ser perfecta, no crees- le dijo a Jo Friday acariciando su pelaje

En ese momento Jane sintió sonar su celular, era un mensaje de Maura..

_Maura: hola Jane, soy Maura te molesto una vez más para agradecerte haberme traído hasta casa._

_(Jane sonrió mientras leía el mensaje)_

_Jane: hola Maura, no hay problema y no me molestas ¿te sientes bien?_

_Maura: si, por cierto ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte? ¿Te puedo invitar a salir cenar ahora?_

_(Maura al mandar este mensaje se puso nerviosa por la respuesta)_

_Jane: emm.. En este momento no estoy vestida para salir nuevamente, pero cuando quieras cenamos. :)_

_Maura: si quieres llevo la cena a tu casa, ¿si no estás ocupada?_

_(Maura insistió)_

_Jane: mmm no, no lo estoy, no hay problema. Ven. La calle es Emery pt 230_

_Maura: ¿Qué quieres comer?_

_Jane: ¿pizza? ¿no sé si tu comes?_

_Maura: Si, bueno en 20 min. Estoy ahí ;)_

Jane miro el celular con el último mensaje Maura y se dijo asimisma que no le vendría mal intentar tener una amiga, ya que la mayoría de sus amigos eran hombres.

Jane se puso a ordenar su departamento mientras hablaba con jo friday

–Compórtate como una mascota amaestrada Jo, mira que Maura es una joven de alta sociedad y fina, además ella no tiene perros, tiene un tortugon- dijo Jane

Jo Friday la miraba con la cabeza de costado

pasaron los 20 minutos...

Golpearon la puerta, Jane se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

–Hola- dijo Jane mirándola lentamente de arriba a abajo.

Maura estaba vestida con una remera morada con un súper escote, un jean azul al cuerpo y unos zapatos con plataformas, estaba hermosa.

–Hola aquí traje lo que me pediste- dijo Maura con una sonrisa tierna.

–Ehe, perdón pasa ¡mm eso huele bien!- Jane abrió la puerta para que pase Maura y después cerrándola.

–Disculpa el desorden, lo que pasa es que casi nunca estoy aquí- dijo Jane juntando algunas ropas del sofá.

–No importa, me encanta tu departamento, es acogedor- respondió Maura mientras puso la pizza en la mesa de la cocina.

Ésta escucho unos ladridos y vio a una perrita en sus pies pidiendo que la alze.

–No Jo Friday, quédate quieta- dijo Jane pisando fuerte y retándola.

–¿Jo Friday? Que nombre tan raro! déjala me encantan los animales- dijo Maura alzando a Jo y acariciándola.

–Bueno por lo menos a Jo la puedes alzar... no como a tu tortugon Bass ¿Cuánto debe pesar como 100 kg?- bromeo Jane

–Tortuga, Jane- dijo Maura lanzando una mirada

–Ven siéntate- dijo jane señalando la mesa de la cocina

–Bueno- dijo Maura poniendo a Jo en el piso

Jane y Maura se sentaron a comer. Jane abrió la caja de la pizza, puso un pedazo en el plato de Maura y otro en el de ella, se fue a la nevera y saco una cerveza e invito a Maura.

– ¿Quieres?- dijo Jane con una sonrisa de costado, sabía que no iba a querer.

–No gracias, tuve suficiente la otra noche- Maura sonrió

–Bueno.. Cuéntame de tu vida Maura- pregunto Jane sentándose

–Mm.. Que te puedo contar, estoy por cumplir 18, estoy a punto de graduarme de la preparatoria, tengo pocas amigas, la mayoría de ellas se juntan conmigo porque salgo con un chico popular. Quiero estudiar medicina y tengo unos padres que viven prácticamente viajando y no están conmigo nunca- dijo Maura mirando para abajo con una expresión de dolor

–Debe ser por sus trabajos- dijo Jane tratando de consolarla

–No importa.¿ Y tú Jane?-pregunto Maura deseando saber más de Jane.

–Bueno yo tengo 23 años, como me conoces doy lecciones de música medio tiempo y el otro medio tiempo voy a la universidad y estudio leyes. Estoy de novia con un chico que está en el ejército. Tengo dos hermanos varones celosos, un papa plomero y una mama ama de casa pesada y controladora- dijo Jane con una sonrisa de costado

–Interesante- dijo Maura

–¿Te parece? - dijo Jane con una mirada juguetona

–Si- dijo Maura riéndose y metiendo un bocado en la boca

–Maura ¿Tú porque odias la música?- pregunto Jane frunciendo el ceño

–Sinceramente no sé si la odio después de escucharte tocar el piano- dijo Maura con una pequeña sonrisa de costado y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Jane.

Jane quedo pensando si esto era o no un coqueteo..

–Gracias- dijo Jane casi atragantándose con la cerveza y sonrojada.

–De nada, la verdad creo que no la odio, simplemente odio que me haya alejado tanto de mi padre. El hecho de verlo quedarse para las navidades e irse cuando ellas pasaban por su trabajo….. fue lo que sinceramente me hizo odiarla- dijo Maura recordando

–Ah, así que relacionaste la ausencia de tu padre con la música- dijo Jane metiendo un bocado de pizza en la boca

–Podría decirse que sí, no es muy lógico, pero si- contesto Maura

–¿Y a ti que te paso en las manos?- pregunto Maura mirando las manos de Jane

–Es... Es una historia muy larga otro día te lo contare- Jane se acarició las heridas.

Maura asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Jane no estaba preparada para contarle.

Las dos hablaron de sus vidas, se contaron anécdotas, hablaron de lo que les gustaban y se dieron cuenta que eran muy diferentes pero a la misma vez tenían algo en común, pero no sabían que era...

–¿Maura cuando es tu cumpleaños?- Pregunto Jane

–Dentro de un mes-contesto

–¿Si? ¿Lo festejaras?- dijo Jane

–Sinceramente si es por mí no lo haría, pero mi madre ya lo organizo todo. Ella me hará una fiesta en el palacio de unas de sus amigas que está a las afueras de Boston. Creo que el motivo será sobre la realeza del siglo 18... Los hombres tendrán que ir vestidos de gala y las mujeres tendrán que ponerse los vestidos que se usaban en esa época. También me comento que a los invitados deberán llevar antifaces venecianos… En fin mi cumpleaños será como un evento anual de la familia Isles organizado por mi madre.

–Wow! Como me gustaría tener una madre como la tuya, yo mis 18 los festeje en mi casa con unos amigos- dijo Jane sorprendida

–Si, pero seguro que esos amigos hasta el día de hoy lo siguen siendo, no como los que invito mi mama a la fiesta que son amigos solo esa noche- contesto Maura, refiriéndose a sus compañeras de la alta sociedad.

–Solo tienes que disfrutar esa noche Maura, al fin y al cabo va a ser tu noche- dijo Jane

–Lo sé ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Maura

–Si, que quieres saber- contesto Jane

–¿Que se hacen en estas fiestas? mi madre me dijo el motivo de ella, pero no me dijo que se hacía- pregunto

–Generalmente entras con tu padre, compartes una cena con tu familia, te diviertes con amigos, abres regalos, cortas la torta, y bailas el vals con tus invitados...- dijo Jane terminando de tomar su segunda cerveza.

– ¿El vals? ¿Que se supone que es eso?- dijo Maura

–El vals es un baile que es tradición bailarlo en los cumpleaños de mujeres, que cumplen la mayoría de edad como en tu caso o casamientos. Me estas mintiendo ¿en serio no lo conoces?- dijo jane

–No, no lo he bailado nunca- dijo Maura

– ¿En serio?- dijo Jane sorprendida

–Si Jane, sabes que no puedo mentir- maura respondió

–Si tú quieres te lo enseño, pero si me prometes algo- dijo Jane

– ¿Qué?

–Que me invitaras a tu megafiesta- dijo Jane bromeando y sonriendo

–Claro, prometido- dijo Maura

–Espera busco el tema en la computadora y te enseño- dijo Jane levantándose de la mesa.

Jane busco el vals en la computadora, lo pauso y decidió enseñarle los pasos primero a Maura.  
Se acercó a ella y extendió su mano en forma de invitación para bailar.

–Me permite esta pieza señorita- dijo Jane bromeando

Maura tomo la mano de Jane y se levantó de la silla

–Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ponernos en posición para bailar, pon tu mano izquierda en mi hombro y yo pondré mi mano derecha en tu cintura, con las manos que nos restan tenemos que extenderlas a un costado y tomárnosla- explico Jane

Maura puso su mano en el hombro de Jane. Jane puso la mano en la cintura de Maura.

– ¿Así está bien?- pregunto

–Si, ahora dame tu otra mano- dijo Jane.

Las dos quedaron en posición para bailar el vals, también quedaron muy cerca una de la otra...

–Bueno ahora yo doy un paso adelante y tú tienes que dar un paso atrás, después yo doy un paso atrás y tú tienes que darlo adelante. Después tenemos que movernos de un costado hacia el otro y desplazarnos por la sala.- explico Jane

Las dos practicaron sin música y lentamente.. Maura piso a Jane con sus zapatos

–Auch! Exclamo Jane

– disculpa no volverá a pasar- dijo Maura avergonzada sacando sus zapatos del pie de Jane

–Eso espero o si no voy a terminar sin dedos- bromeo Jane

–Que te parece si lo hacemos con música ¿te animas? el vals termina con un giro de la cumpleañera- Dijo Jane

–Si probemos.- dijo Maura nerviosa

Jane puso el vals, y volvió a donde estaba Maura, la tomo y empezaron a bailar lentamente. Después tomaron ritmo

– ¡Lo estás haciendo bien maura!- dijo jane sonriéndole

– ¿Tú crees? Es por que tú me estas llevando- dijo Maura mirando los pasos de Jane

–Si, ahora tenemos que terminar el vals con un giro tuyo- dijo Jane dándole un giro a Maura.

Maura estaba completando el giro quedando frente a Jane, cuando de pronto se tropezó con sus zapatos y perdió el equilibrio.

Jane al ver que Maura se caía puso las dos manos en la cintura de Maura.

Maura cerro los ojos pensando que se caía

– ¡Te tengo!- dijo Jane atrayéndola hacia ella.

Maura se aferró a los hombros de Jane y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Jane y Maura quedaron mirándose, tenían sus rostros a pocos centímetros que hasta podían sentir la respiración de la otra de lo cerca que estaban..

–Estuvo cerca.- dijo Jane sonrojada mirando los ojos de Maura, después bajando la mirada hacia sus labios y volviendo a mirar a los ojos.

–Sí, gracias por atraparme.- dijo Maura mirando los ojos café oscuros de Jane, sintiendo una especie de calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

–De nada.- dijo Jane sonriendo.

Ninguna de las dos se soltaron, quedaron mirándose una a la otra, Jane sentía que sus mejillas ardían pero no sabía si era por las dos cervezas que tomo o por la proximidad de Maura...

De pronto sintieron un timbre, Maura se asustó y soltó los hombros de Jane.

Jane hizo lo mismo sacando sus manos lentamente de la cintura de Maura

–Me voy.. A atend….- dijo Jane tartamudeando y señalando la puerta

–Si- dijo Maura quedando parada en el mismo lugar y acomodándose el cabello

Jane abrió la puerta

–Maa ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Jane

–Janie como estas, te extrañaba y decidí visitarte. Te traje un poco de comida- dijo Angela chocando a Jane y entrando sin permiso.

–¿Hola y tú quién eres?- dijo Angela mirándola a Maura

–Hola soy Maura Isles alumna de su hija.- Maura se acercó y le paso la mano

–Ah, tu eres la hija del famoso flautista.- dijo Angela aceptando el saludo

–Si, ma ella es la hija del Sr. Isles- dijo Jane cerrando la puerta

–Un gusto yo soy Angela Rizzoli mama de Jane, supongo que ella no te habrá hablado de mi.- se presentó Ángela

–En realidad si me hablo de usted- respondió Maura

–¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?- dijo Angela

–Me dijo que usted era...- Maura estaba por responderle a Angela

Jane interrumpió.

–Una madre buena y muy cariñosa, cierto Maura- dijo jane haciendo gestos a Maura sin que se dé cuenta Angela

–Mmm.. Si algo así me dijo- asintió Maura, cubriendo a Jane

–Aww...¿ Cierto? ella es mi niña- dijo angela

Se acercó a Jane abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Maura al ver esto deseo tener una madre como Angela.

–Bueno listo ma, suéltame, deja de hacerme pasar vergüenza- dijo Jane tratando de liberarse del abrazo

–Por cierto ¿qué hacían?- pregunto Angela.

Maura y Jane se miraron.

–Estábamos cenando y practicando un poco- dijo Jane un poco nerviosa.

–Sí, su hija es muy buena profesora- dijo Maura

–Si y muy buena hija- dijo Angela mirando a Jane.

–Bueno creo que es hora que vaya a mi casa- dijo Maura dirigiéndose a la puerta

–¿Te vas? te llevo si quieres- dijo Jane

–No gracias, voy a tomar un taxi- respondió Maura

–Bueno te acompaño a esperarlo

–¿Ya te vas?- Dijo Angela

–Si, en mi casa deben estar preocupados- mintio Maura

–Que lastima, otro día tienes que invitar a Maura a comer con nosotros, Jane- dijo aAgela tuteando a Maura

–Si lo voy a hacer, ma- dijo Jane saliendo con Maura del departamento

–Adiós señora Rizzoli- dijo Maura desde la puerta.

–Llámame Angela, adiós Maura, espero volver a verte- respondió Angela

Maura y Jane estaban afuera esperando el taxi

–La pase muy bien esta noche, gracias por la clase de vals y por atraparme evitando que me caiga- dijo Maura

–No fue nada, gracias a ti por traer la pizza- contesto Jane

–De nada, solo fue un pequeño agradecimiento- dijo Maura

–No tienes nada que agradecerme, si quieres, un día de estos podemos... podemos volver a repetirlo, esto de juntarnos, para cenar o para almorzar- dijo Jane con miedo a una negativa

–¡Me encantaría!- respondió Maura alegre

–¿En serio? Entonces hablamos para hacer algo en unos de estos días.

En ese momento llego el taxi

–Nos vemos gracias por todo- dijo Maura

Maura la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

–Nos vemos, gracias a ti, cuídate- dijo Jane cerrando la puerta del taxi

Maura miro a Jane hasta perderla de vista y quedo pensando que definitivamente algo le pasaba con ella, no sabía que era, pero se sentía a gusto con la compañía de Jane, no se sentía rara como con sus compañeras de la preparatoria o del club privado adonde concurría.

Jane por su parte volvió a su departamento.

– ¿Ya se fue? Pregunto Angela

–Si, ya tomo el taxi- dijo Jane cerrando la puerta

–Se nota que es una buena chica, me cae bien- dijo Angela

–A mí también- dijo jane

–¿Así que son amigas? Por fin tienes una amiga Jane, la última que recuerdo fue Emily la niña de la primaria.

–Cállate ma, yo tuve muchas amigas

–Yo recuerdo dos o tres no más- recordó Angela

–Tuve más- dijo rotundamente Jane

–Me gustaría un muchacha así para unos de tus hermanos- dijo Angela

–Maa! Maura es una chica de la alta sociedad, tú crees que se fijara en una persona menor a su clase- dijo Jane sintiéndose triste porque sabía que esto en parte era cierto..

* * *

**_Comienza una amistad... o sera algo mas? que pasara si Ian sabe quien es Jane..._**

**Perdonen si hay errores :) y si el capitulo no les gusto, lo que pasa es que ando con mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación jaja :(**

**por cierto gracias por leer! y obviamente mejor si me dejan comentarios...;) jaja era un chiste, me conformo con que lean lo que escribo, ya que solo lo escribo por las RIZZLES GIRLS! :D *Orraine rizzles***

_**En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad. Arthur Schopenhauer**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U: Princesas! como están?****;) **** aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo (corto) de " la hija del Flautista"... disfrútenlo!**

**Por cierto la aclaración del capitulo pasado sobre el vals y todo eso, es por que voy a hacer dentro de este fic, en algun momento sobre una fiesta de disfraces y creo va a ser cuando Maura cumpla 18! :D no se imaginan las cosas que estoy pensando para ese capitulo muajaja**

**18 diass #RIZZLES**

* * *

Maura volvió a su mansión con una sensación de felicidad después de la cena con Jane. Quizás se sentía así porque había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar y compartir sus opiniones sin sentir miedo a ser juzgada.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina para darle de comer a su tortuga o como jane lo llamaba "tortugon" ...

"—Hola Bass, aquí tienes tus fresas"- Maura se agacho y puso la fresa delante el..

"—Tuve una hermosa noche Bass, fui a lo de Jane cenamos, conversamos y por primera vez no me sentí rara... al contrario me sentí a gusto con ella hasta conocí a su madre, son muy parecidas"- Maura conto a Bass

Maura se dio cuenta que no era normal en ella hablar con animales y se sintió ridícula haciéndolo con Bass... acaricio su caparazón despidiéndose de él y se fue a su habitación, al entrar se fue quitando sus prendas con la intención de ducharse pero antes de sacarse la remera sintió un perfume inusual, uno que no era de ella..

"—Jane..."

acerco la prenda a su nariz y sintió el aroma a lavanda...

Maura recordó el momento en el que se tropezó y Jane la sostuvo, también recordó la sensación de calor que recorrió por su cuerpo..

"—Es su perfume"- dijo Maura colocando la prenda sobre la cama

Entro a la ducha y estuvo durante un tiempo en ella meditando todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el día, mientras el agua de la ducha recorría lentamente por su cuerpo hermoso desnudo...

Recordó a Jane sobre su espalda enseñándole a tocar el arpa y suspirando cerca de su cuello, a Ian amenazándola sobre su sueño, la cena y la clase de vals nuevamente con Jane... era mucha información para ella y estaba exhausta solo quería dormir.

Salio del baño y se dirigió a su closet para ponerse su pijama de seda, cuando se acostó en su cama escucho sonar su celular era un mensaje...

J_ane: ¿Como llegaste Maura?_

(Maura estaba sorprendida por el mensaje de Jane)

_Maura: bien, gracias por preocuparte :3_

_Jane: no es nada, buenas noches, espero que duermas bien_

(Jane después de contestar el mensaje quedo dormida)

_Maura: ¡buenas noches para ti también!_

(Maura al contestar el ultimo mensaje quedo re_n_dida al sueño de morfeo)

**al otro dia...**

Maura se levanto lentamente y se alisto para ir a la preparatoria. Se vistió con una camisa blanca al cuerpo, una pollera escocesa y se recogió su cabello dorado dejándose unos mechones sobre su rostro, después se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno hasta que sintió nuevamente sonar su celular...

Era una llamada de Ian...

"—¿Que quieres?"- Maura contesto enojada

"—Hola maura como estas, Te extraño"- contesto Ian con voz de apenado

"—No quiero saber nada de ti, Ian"

"—Perdóname, ayer me comporte como un completo idiota"- suplico Ian

"—Si lo hiciste y me dolió mucho"

"—Perdóname sino quieres que volvamos a ser novios te entiendo, pero dame la oportunidad de que seamos amigos"- dijo Ian

"—No se... tendría que pensarlo, yo no puedo ser amiga de una persona que me amenaza.."

"—Te voy a buscar para ir a la preparatoria, déjame llevarte por favor, así hablamos en el camino..."

"—Mmm, bueno.."

** 20 minutos después...**

Llego Ian abrió la puerta del acompañante del auto invitando a Maura para que suba a él...

"—Maura estas hermosa"- Ian miro a Maura de arriba a abajo- "en serio perdóname por lo de ayer yo no quería..."-dijo Ian.

Maura interrumpió.

"—No importa Ian seamos amigos olvidemos todo lo que nos dijimos ayer, la verdad es que yo nunca te vi como mi novio sino como un amigo"- dijo Maura fríamente acomodándose en el asiento del acompañante.

"—Maura yo se que piensas así porque te lastime y me arrepiento mucho, en serio, lo único que te prometo es que no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que volvamos a tener la relación que teníamos"- afirmo ian con una sonrisa

Maura no se molesto en contestarle, sabia que Ian era un cabeza dura. Ella miro por la ventanilla de auto haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de él y se puso a leer unos de sus libros de anatomia.

Los dos llegaron a la preparatoria y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Ian tenia química y Maura música.

Pasaron las horas y al terminar la clase, Maura se dirigía a la salida del aula cuando...

"—Srta. Isles tiene un segundo para conversar conmigo"- dijo la maestra Pérez

"—Si, ¿que necesita maestra Pérez?"- pregunto Maura acercándose mas al escritorio de la maestra.

"—Solo quería preguntarle como iban las clases con la Srta. Rizzoli, yo la recomendé a su madre"- la Srta. Pérez se acomodo su anteojo

"—Bien, es muy buena enseñando, hoy tengo clase con ella."

"—Me alegro señorita Isles, espero poder aprobarla para fin de año. Jane Rizzoli es muy buena enseñando... iba a ser una gran pianista si no fuera por el accidente que tuvo en sus manos"-contó la maestra Perez

"—¿Que le sucedio, usted lo sabe?"-pregunto Maura impaciente queriendo saber mas sobre las heridas de Jane

"— Todos dicen fue un accidente, pero a mi me llego la información de que fue atacada por un hombre que ahora esta en la cárcel, un tal Hoyt. Es una lastima Jane tenia un don en esas manos."

"—Si, la verdad la escuche tocar el piano y es realmente hermoso como toca ¿Usted sabe porque ese hombre lastimo a Jane?"

Justo cuando la maestra Perez iba a contestar llego Ian e interrumpió...

"—¿Maura vienes al recreo?"- dijo ian esperándola en la entrada del aula

"—Si ya salgo, estoy hablando con la maestra"

"— Maura vete al recreo el muchacho te esta esperando, si la vez a la señorita Rizzoli dile que le mando un saludo"- dijo la maestra Perez

"—Bueno, serán dados"- dijo maura

Ésta odio a Ian por la interrupción

Maura salió con Ian al recreo y se sentaron con el grupo de amigos de él... ella sentía hablar a los demás, pero estaba sumida en sus pensamientos recordando lo que le había contado la maestra, y preguntándose...

_¿Que le paso a Jane en las manos?¿Por qué la noche anterior había evadido el tema? ¿quien era Hoyt?_

Al terminar la jornada de la preparatoria, Ian llevo a Maura nuevamente a su casa...

"—¿Que te sucede, estas muy callada?"- pregunto Ian mientras manejaba

"—Nada, estoy pensando en lo que tengo que hacer mas tarde"- contesto Maura

"—¿Hoy tienes clases particulares de música?"

"—Si dentro de una hora"- contesto Maura

"—Si quieres me quedo a hacerte compañía hasta que llegue tu profesora.."

"—No Ian, gracias igual por traerme nos vemos mañana"

Maura le dio un beso en el rostro a él se bajo del auto y se fue para la entrada de la mansión, cuando su celular sonó…

"—¿Hola hija como estas?"- dijo Costance

"—Bien mama, estoy llegando de la preparatoria ¿tú?"

"—Bien un poco exhausta hija, tú sabes como son estas exhibiciones de arte"- contesto Costance

"—Si ya se, espero que vuelvas pronto mama, me siento sola aquí y la casa es grande"

"—antes de tu cumpleaños te prometo que estaré allí ¿como te esta yendo con las clases particulares?"- pregunto Costance

"—Bien mama, la profesora me enseña muy bien"- Maura se sonrojo al acordarse de Jane

"—Me alegro, espero que te sigas llevando bien con ella, parece ser una buena muchacha"

"—Si lo es, ahora tengo clases con ella"- dijo Maura

"—Discúlpame hija, me están llamando los organizadores. Adiós cuídate"

"—Cuídate mama"- dijo Maura

Ella no se extraño por el corte abrupto de la llamada, era tipico de su madre hacerlo

Al colgar la llamada, Maura vio un mensaje de Jane...

Lo abrió...

_Jane: hola Maura, te aviso que no voy a poder ir a darte la clase de hoy, no me siento muy bien. X l_

Maura al ver este mensaje se preocupo y llamo a Jane

"—¿Hola Jane?"

"—Hola Maura, ¿como estas?"- Jane tenia una voz desganada

"—Bien ¿y tú como estas?"

"—No me siento nada bien, creo que pesque una gripe. Discúlpame por no poder ir a enseñarte, pero no puedo salir de mi cama"

"—No importa Jane primero esta tu salud, si quieres... Si quieres puedo ir a hacerte compañía"-

Maura al hacer esta pregunta tartamudeo con miedo a una negativa..

"—Claro ven, si no tienes miedo a enfermarte"- contesto Jane y después estornudo

"—Bueno te llevare té, miel y medicamentos para la gripe"- contesto Maura

"—No, no si vienes es para hacerme compañía, no para comportarte como mi mama"- vocifero Jane

Maura al escuchar no pudo evitar reírse…

"—Bueno iré para hacerte compañía"- afirmo Maura

"— Te espero Maura"- dijo Jane cortando la llamada con una sonrisa

Maura entro a la mansión dejo su bolso, se dirigió para su botiquín de primeros auxilios sacando de ellos aspirinas y medicamentos para la gripe... a todo esto ya se habían hecho las 19:30 y no tuvo tiempo para cambiarse, entonces decidió irse como estaba vestida...

Al llegar a la casa de jane golpeo la puerta y jane abrió con una manta sobre su espalda y unas pantuflas ...

"—Maura, que... no...te dije que no traigas esos medicamentos, no los voy a tomar!"- dijo Jane con su voz mas ronca de lo normal y con la nariz roja.

"—¿Porqué no?, los tienes que tomar para recuperarte"- contesto Maura

Jane hizo pasar a Maura y se sentó en el sofá…

"—Jane ve a tu cama, yo te preparo un te con miel con unos analgésicos y te los llevo"-ordeno Maura

"—¡No quiero!"- contesto Jane desde el sofa, como si fuera una niña de 6 años

"—Ve o llamare a tu madre y le diré que estas enferma para que venga a cuidarte"- amenazo Maura con una sonrisa de costado

"—¡No te atreverías!"-dijo Jane mirándola

"—El numero de tu madre es el que esta pegado en la heladera"- Maura saco el celular y lo estaba anotando

"—Esta bien, esta bien! voy a acostarme, pero no por que tú lo dices"-

La morena se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación, su forma de caminar era parecida a la de un zombie...

Maura quedo en la cocina preparando el té, después se dirigió para su habitación y entro...

"—Jane, aquí tienes tu té"-dijo Maura sin recibir respuesta

Se acercó lentamente a Jane notando que ésta estaba ojos cerrados, sonrojada y temblando. Apoyo su mano en la frente y sintió que ardía..

"—Oh, Jane espérame voy a traer el termómetro"- dijo Maura

Se fue para el living y volvió con el termómetro en la mano... se sentó al costado de Jane y lo introdujo en su boca..

"—40 grados, wow! estas ardiendo, te traeré paños de agua fría para calmar tu fiebre."

Jane apenas gimió.

Maura se fue y trajo una vasija con agua y un paño, lo mojo y lo puso en la frente de jane, ella intento sacárselo y Maura la detuvo…

"—Déjatelo Jane es por tu bien, tienes mucha fiebre"- dijo Maura.

Jane se lo dejo

Así pasaron casi dos horas... Maura cambiaba el paño cada vez que este se secaba y trataba de darle el té. Jane por su parte deliraba por la fiebre... Y balbuceaba palabras apenas entendibles...

"—Mel.. Melanie, corre, vete antes de que él te lastime"- susurro Jane acariciando el rostro de Maura

"— Quédate tranquila, estas delirando."

Maura tomo la mano de Jane y la quedo mirándola preguntándose ¿Quien era Melanie?

Después de un rato la fiebre fue cediendo y poco a poco Jane fue abriendo los ojos..

"—Mau.. Maura"

"—Sh.. Toma te hice una sopa"

"—Gracias, no tienes que hacer esto por mi"- dijo Jane avergonzada

"—Tú me enseñas musica y me llevaste borracha a mi casa, creo que esto lo menos que puedo hacer por ti"- dijo Maura guiñándole un ojo

"—Gracias.. ¡Mmmmm esto esta delicioso!"- dijo Jane recostándose por el respaldo de la cama y tomando un sordo de la sopa

"—Gracias por el cumplido. Por cierto ya se hace tarde son mas de las 22, es hora que me vaya para mi casa"- dijo Maura tratando de levantarse de la cama de Jane

"—Por favor quédate ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola a tu casa"- suplico Jane tomando el brazo de maura, deteniéndola y mirando sus los ojos.

"—Bueno si tú me lo pides me quedo, voy a arreglar el sofá para acostarme."

Maura se levanto de la cama y hacia camino para ir la living, cuando Jane le dijo:

"—Si quieres... si quieres puedes acostarte en mi cama hay lugar para las dos.."- tartamudeo Jane nerviosa acomodándose el cabello

Maura quedo mirando la cama y vio que era de dos plazas...

primero dudo... pero después acepto

"—Bueno, dormiré contigo... no CONTIGO, sino en tu cama"- aclaro Maura nerviosa-. "¿Por las dudas no tienes ropa de dormir para prestarme?"- pregunto maura ya que ella llevaba la ropa de la preparatoria puesta

Jane miraba a Maura una sonrisa de costado, le parecía adorable verla nerviosa...

"—Si fíjate en mi closet hay una remera de los red sox y unos shorts negros.."- dijo Jane señalando su closet con el dedo

Maura abrió el closet saco la remera y el short que ésta menciono se dirigió al baño, se cambio y después se acerco despacio a la cama acostándose lentamente en el lado vacío , dejando un pequeño espacio entre ella y jane...

Se sentía la tensión en la habitación...

"—¿Te sientes mejor?"- pregunto Maura nerviosa

"—Si gracias por la sopa, me hizo mucho sentir mejor"- dijo Jane jugando con sus heridas y mirando de reojo a Maura

"—De nada, por cierto la maestra Pérez te mando saludos"-contó Maura jugando con su anillo, esta acción era un tic nervioso típico de ella

"—La maestra anteojos de botella"- dijo Jane recordando el sobrenombre de dicha maestra

Maura miro a Jane seria y después las dos comenzaron a reírse...

"—¿Por que la llamas así?"- dijo Maura entre risas

"—Ese era su sobrenombre por sus anteojos con mucho aumento. Los chicos de mi clase la llamaban así"- dijo Jane riendose

"—¿Y cual era el tuyo?"- pregunto Maura con una sonrisa jugetona

"—Ni sueñes que te lo voy a decir."- dijo jane

Las dos se pasaron un largo rato hablando y riéndose de los sobrenombres y de la preparatoria, hasta quedarse dormidas...

* * *

_¿Que le paso a Jane en su pasado? ¿quienes son Hoyt y Melanie...? ¿podrá Maura descubrir lo que le paso a Jane?_

_Maura y jane cada vez mas cerca..._

**Muchas Gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Comenten si quieren.**** Saludos Orraine Rizzles O/**

_**Ir sin amor por la vida es como ir al combate sin música, como emprender un viaje sin un libro, como ir por el mar sin estrella que nos oriente. Stendhal**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U: hola princesas Rizzles! ¿como estan? espero que bien y disfrutando de estos últimos 2 episodios de nuestra serie! ;)  
**

**Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo de "La hija del Flautista"**

**Por cierto y como saben, yo me base en la canción de Demien Richie, asi que les dejo la versión supuestamente en Español de esta canción... creo que la cantan Kalimba y Reik, si quieren escuchen ;) pónganlo en youtube:( /c_Tt8C_vpqo) sin paréntesis... **

**emmm... no se como quedo el capi, espero que les guste  
**

**Saludos y que disfruten!  
**

* * *

_Era una nueva mañana... sol entraba por unas de las ventanas del departamento, dándole justamente a Jane en el rostro_.

Ella fue despertando lentamente, bostezando y abriendo solamente uno de sus ojos.

Trato de estirarse y al hacerlo sintió una carga pesada en la parte derecha de su hombro y pecho. Era algo caliente y pesado, pero a la misma vez se sentía cálido y cómodo.

Recordó que la noche anterior había quedado dormida hablando con Maura de la preparatoria y de demás cosas, así que decidió abrir sus ojos por completo y fijarse que era lo que le causaba esas sensaciones pesadez en su parte derecha.

Levanto lentamente la cabeza y vio la cabellera dorada de Maura sobre ella.

Sintió un gemido.

"—Mmmmmn" - gimió Maura acostada sobre el pecho de Jane, sumamente dormida y con su mano en el abdomen de ésta.

Parecía estar a gusto.

Jane se sonrojo y se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado pensaba en levantarla y ponerla en el lugar, pero por otro lado se sentía bien tenerla a Maura sobre su cuerpo.

Intento lo primero, trato de colocarla en el costado de la cama moviéndola lentamente, pero Maura al sentir dicho movimiento, se aferró más al cuerpo de ella.

Jane al ver esto decidió no darle importancia y dejar a Maura que siga durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Ella movió un poco de cabello que Maura tenía desparramado en su rostro con su dedo índice y quedo detenidamente mirando con una sonrisa de costado la belleza de ésta cuando dormía...

_ Sus pestañas, su nariz, sus labios ,su piel, su forma pausada de respirar..._

Jane estaba encantada.

Vio que Maura empezó a moverse y entonces volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y a simular que estaba dormida.

Maura fue despertando lentamente dándose cuenta que se había dormido abrazada a Jane, no se acordaba en que momento habia pasado esto.

Se sintió avergonzada y fue alejándose poco a poco, lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Jane como dormía y preguntándose en silencio si ésta se había dado cuenta que ella uso su hombro como almohada.

Sin dudas Maura había tenido una de sus mejores noches, no había tenido pesadillas, ni esa fría sensación de soledad que sentía cuando se despertaba sola en su mansión.

Ella se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y decidió hacer el desayuno para Jane.

Se fue a la cocina y puso a hervir el agua para el café. Mientras el agua no estaba, decidió recorrer el departamento observando detenidamente las fotos que estaban en los muebles de Jane.

Maura queria saber más de Jane y de su familia.

Cerca de unas de las mesas colocadas al costado sofá, vio una caja de madera decorada muy linda. Maura no pudo contener su curiosidad así que se acerco a ella y la abrio.

Dentro de esa caja se encontraban unas fotos de Jane y una mujer con una hermosa sonrisa, pecosa, pelirroja y con tez blanca.

En todas las fotos de esa caja, Jane y esa persona estaban abrazadas e incluso en una de ellas, la mujer pelirroja estaba abrazando y besando la mejilla casi cerca de la comisura de los labios de Jane.

Esta foto tenía una dedicatoria especial...

**I love you (Te amo). M.**

Maura fruncio el ceño y seguidamente escucho el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, asi que guardo todo lo que había en la caja y la coloco de nuevo en su lugar.

"— ¡Jane, estas despierta vine a ordenar tu departamento!"- vocifero Ángela

"—Buenos días, Sra. Rizzoli"- contesto Maura volviendo a la cocina.

"— ¿Maura? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esa no es la remera de Jane?"- Ángela lleno de preguntas a Maura

"—Ella vino a hacerme compañía, mama"- gruño Jane saliendo de la habitación

" —Si Sra. Rizzoli, vine ayer a la tarde por que su hija tenía un estado gripal severo"

"—Jane porque no me lo dijiste, porque no me avisaste que estabas con gripe asi venia y te cuidaba como cuando eras niña"

Ángela se acercó a Jane y coloco su mano en la frente, para ver si tenía fiebre.

"—Espera ma, justamente por eso no te llame, además ya soy grande para que me trates como una niña"- Jane trato de zafarse de la mano de su madre.

"—Tú eres mi niña, y seguirás siendo mi niña aunque tengas 40 años"- Ángela contesto

Maura miraba cariñosamente esta escena, le hubiese encantado a ella que su madre Costance fuera así como Angela.

"—Ma compórtate, tenemos visitas"- Jane señalo con la mirada a Maura

"—Tienes razón, por eso voy a preparar el desayuno para ti y Maura. Vayan y siéntense a mirar tele en el sofá mientras lo hago"- ordeno Ángela tomando en control en la cocina

Ellas dos se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron...

"—Que mama tan buena que tienes"- comento Maura a Jane.

"—Pesada.. querrás decir" - dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño.

"— a mí me hubiera encantado tener una madre como la tuya"

"—Te la regalo si quieres"- bromeo.

"—No seas mala Jane. Por cierto anoche cuando tenías fiebre, dijiste el nombre de alguien..."

"— ¿Si? no lo recuerdo ¿Que nombre dije?"- Jane enarco las cejas sorprendida.

"—sí, era el nombre de una mujer llamada Me... Melanie"- contesto Maura recordando el episodio de la noche anterior.

Jane quedo blanca, sin palabras y en su rostro se empezaron a notar que dicho nombre le traía recuerdos...

Ángela al oír la conversación y nombre de "Melanie" no pudo evitar que se le caiga un plato al piso rompiéndose.

Ella sabía qué tipo de relación tenia Melanie y su hija...

"—Ohh, Sra. Rizzoli quiere que la ayude"- pregunto Maura levantandose del sofa acercándose a la cocina.

"—Espera ma, te traigo el escobillón para juntar eso"- Jane se dirigió al pasillo en busca de ello.

Maura estaba con Ángela juntando pedazos del plato roto y esta le dijo:

"— ¿Maura te puedo pedir un favor?"

"—Si, Sra. Rizzoli ¿qué necesita?

"—No necesito nada, solo quiero pedirte que no hables de Melanie"- dijo fríamente Ángela

Maura estaba confundida, se notaba que el nombre en cuestión y todo lo que rodeaba el mismo, ponía nerviosa a Ángela, ¿pero quién era Melanie? ¿por qué Jane tuvo esa reacción al escuchar el nombre? ¿Porque Ángela no quería tocar el tema?

"—Bueno Sra. Rizzoli, no hablare de ella"- dijo Maura

Jane volvió.

"—Aquí tienes ma"- Jane entrego el escobillón a Ángela

"— Jane ¿puedo pasar a tu habitación a cambiarme?"- pregunto Maura

" —Si, pasa Maura, después yo voy a entrar a bañarme"

"—Cámbiense chicas y yo le tendré el desayuno hecho"- dijo Ángela batiendo unos huevos para hacer panqueques

Maura entro y se cambió colocándose nuevamente su uniforme de preparatoria.

Después entro Jane a bañarse y cambiarse.

"—Ven siéntate, desayuna"- dijo Ángela a Maura.

"—Me encantaría Sra. Rizzoli pero tengo que ir a la preparatoria" - contesto Maura desde el sofá

"—Desayuna Maura y yo te llevo después a la preparatoria"- dijo Jane saliendo de la habitación y secándose el cabello con la toalla.

"— ¿En serio? Pero primero tengo que pasar por mi casa, tengo mi mochila allí"

"—No importa yo te llevo igual"- afirmo Jane

"—Mmm, bueno"

Ángela, Jane y Maura se sentaron, desayunaron y hablaron de un montón de temas, pero en ningún momento se comentó sobre el nombre "Melanie" .

Maura termino de desayunar y dijo levantándose de la mesa:

"— Muy rico su desayuno Sra. Rizzoli pero ya tengo que irme"

"—Me alegro que te haya gustado Maura, y deja de llamarme Sra. Rizzoli que me siento vieja"

Jane se limpio los labios con una servilleta y le pregunto a Maura:

"—¿Vamos?"

"—Si"

Las dos se despidieron de Angela y se fueron al auto..

" —¿vamos a tú casa primero?"- dijo Jane abriendo la puerta.

"—Si Jane, si no es mucha molestia"- contesto Maura abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

"—Tu sabes que no lo es"

En el auto, las dos iban calladas casi todo el camino, había un silencio incomodo, hasta que Jane dice:

"—!Que fuerte que roncas¡"

"—¡Quee! Yo no ronco"- contesto Maura

"— ¿Cómo lo sabes? si lo haces cuando estas dormida"

"— ¿Y tú como sabes que yo ronco? ¿Me estabas mirando cuando dormía?

"—No, esa vez que me quede en tu casa lo hacías pero no te lo conte, y anoche te escuche hacerlo de nuevo"-Jane le contesto con una sonrisa de costado.

"—Bueno debo roncar, pero por lo menos no pateo"- contesto Maura

"—Yo no pateo"

"—Si, si lo haces"

"—No, es Jo Friday que corre dormido en la cama"

"— ¿porque le hechas la culpa a tu mascota?"- dijo Maura riendo

"—Es cierto es él, yo no pateo"- dijo Jane riendo

"— Mentirosa"

Llegaron a la casa de Maura y Jane detuvo el auto

"—Te espero"

Maura entro corriendo a la mansión y saco los útiles que había dejado en el sofá, después se dirigió de nuevo al auto.

"—Wow eso fue rápido"

"—Gracias"

"—A la preparatoria, no?"

"—Si"

Jane arranco el auto nuevamente y se dirigieron a la preparatoria pero antes de llegar, ella dijo:

"—Fue una persona que quise mucho"

"— ¿Quién?"- pregunto Maura, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Melanie, pero no quería ser tan obvia.

"—Melanie, la mujer que me escuchaste nombrar anoche "

Jane apretaba el volante con nerviosismo.

"—Lo sabía, cuando decías su nombre tu voz se suavizaba, ¿qué paso con ella?"

"—Es... Es una historia larga de contar"- dijo Jane con un tono triste

"—bueno cuando quieras me la cuentas"

Sin darse cuenta llegaron preparatoria.

Jane antes de que Maura baje del auto, la miro con sus ojos marrones y le dijo:

"—Muchas gracias por todo"

"—No es nada Jane, la paso muy bien contigo y me siento a gusto"

"—Yo también. Nos vemos esta tarde para la clase de música"

" —Bueno, ¿Amigas?"-pregunto Maura

"—Amigas"- afirmo Jane mirándola a los ojos.

Maura no podía contener su felicidad y dio un beso en la mejilla a Jane, tomo su mochilla, salió del auto y corrió hacia la preparatoria.

Jane sonrió y acarició la parte del rostro donde Maura había posicionado el beso.

Arranco el auto, pero antes de irse, vio que Ian estaba esperando a Maura en la entrada de la preparatoria.

Ian le pregunto a Maura.

"— ¿Esa es tu Profesora? ¿Que hace trayéndote a la preparatoria?- pregunto Ian en un tono celoso.

"—No es de tu incumbencia Ian" - dijo Maura ignorándolo metiéndose en el aula de química

Él quedo parado en el medio del pasillo enfadado..

Por su parte Maura entro a la clase de química y se sentó abriendo su carpeta.

Mientras el profesor explicaba sobre los átomos y moleculas, ella no podía evitar pensar y preguntarse quién era Melanie, entonces decidió que iba a averiguar más sobre ella.

Sentía que el accidente de Jane en las manos podria estar vinculado con Melanie y Hoyt.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? ¿Maura averiguara quien es Melanie? ¿sabra lo que le paso a Jane es las manos?**_

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como para dejarme sus comentarios ;P jajaja, No importa saben que solamente escribo para ustedes ;). Un saludo Orraine Rizzles!.**

_** Tú eres mi música, mi mejor canción y por la que daría todo por estar junto a ti. Anónimo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Rizzles Espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "La Hija del Flautista".**

**Espero que no les moleste, pero este espacio voy a tomar para contestar algunos comentarios que no tienen user :) Por ejem...**

**Andrea: No me aparece tu E-mail... T.T jaja. Gracias a ti por leer.**

**Alma Llanera: ¿te casarías conmigo? ****jaja ****(es broma) . Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y si estoy tratando de mejorar lentamente. Debo aclararte que de escritora no tengo nada, solamente me encanta escribir historias Rizzles, esperando que algún día se cumplan... o por lo menos que Jane y Maura se den un beso pequeño. Mientras no suceda esto, yo voy a seguir escribiéndolas jaja. :)**

**Lara: Gracias por tu comentario tratare de mejorar :D**

**Bueno Rizzles antes de que empiecen a leer quiero comentarles algo sobre el capitulo... en cierta parte hago un flash-black, estos recuerdos estarán ligados a como se conocieron Jane y Melanie y otras cosas que a medida que pasen los capítulos iré contando..**

**Espero que les guste y perdonen como siempre los errores, si tienen alguna duda mandenme MP.**

* * *

Al dejarla en la preparatoria, Jane volvió a su departamento y entro...

"—Ma, volví."

No oyó respuesta

Se acercó un poco más a la cocina y vio una nota que decía:

_Jane me fui sin avisarte porque me llamaron de la preparatoria de tu hermano. Te quiero._

Dejo la nota donde la encontró, se fue para la habitación y se recostó a la cama nuevamente...puso su brazo en la frente y noto que todavía tenía un poco de temperatura, pero no era significativa.

Empezó a recordar...

**Flashblack**.

_Era una hermosa tarde de verano en Boston... Jane tenía 15 años y estaba en el campamento de verano en el que todos los años asistían con sus hermanos._

_Ésta yacía sentada en unos de los arboles más grandes del campamento mirando las diferentes actividades que se practicaban._

_En ese momento diviso en un costado de unas de las cabañas, a uno de los chicos zamarrear a una chica._

_Decidió acercarse._

_"—Oye que haces ¿no ves que la estas lastimando?"- dijo Jane con su voz ronca. _

_El chico respondió:_

_"—Tú no te metas, no es asunto tuyo."_

_La chica lloraba._

_"—Me meto todo lo que quiera.. Así que suéltala" - dijo Jane_

_"— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme que le suelte a mi novia?" - contesto_

_"— Suéltala o avisare al dueño de campamento que tú la estás lastimando."_

_"— No sabes con quien te estas metiendo."- dijo él._

_El chico la soltó y se fue de ahí._

_Jane se acercó a la chica y la tomo por los hombros suavemente preguntándole:_

_"— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimo?"_

_"—No, no me lastimo. Gracias."- dijo la hermosa muchacha de tez blanca y cabello pelirrojo._

_"—De nada, la próxima vez ten cuidado."- Jane saco las manos del hombro de la muchacha._

_"—Si, lo hare."- dijo la muchacha secándose las lágrimas._

_Jane le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y emprendió de nuevo su camino al árbol, cuando escucho:_

_"—Discúlpame ¿cómo te llamas?"_

_"—Jane, Jane Rizzoli. ¿Y tú?"- respondió dándose la media vuelta._

_"—Melanie... Melanie Tompson"_

_"— Un gusto, Melanie."- Jane le paso la mano._

_"—El gusto es mío. Discúlpame por lo anterior, él es mi ex novio. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"- pregunto Melanie._

_"—Emm, estaba en aquel árbol descansando, hasta que vi que te estaban lastimando."_

_"— ¿Me dejas estar contigo? tengo miedo."_

_"— Claro, ven."_

_Las dos caminaron hacia el árbol y se sentaron toda la tarde entablando una hermosa amistad..._

**Fin de flashblack**

Jane apretó fuerte la almohada por causa del recuerdo y la menciono..

_"—Melanie."_

**...**

En la biblioteca de preparatoria, estaba Maura después de hora, sentada repasando un libro de química.

Ésta levanto la vista y vio a la maestra Perez sentarse a pocos metros de ella, entonces decidió acercarse y preguntarle sobre Jane.

"— Disculpe maestra Perez ¿tiene un minuto para hablar conmigo?"

"—Claro Isles, siéntate."

"—Maestra yo quería preguntarle sobre Jane Rizzoli y su accidente. La última vez usted me lo estaba por contar, pero nos interrumpieron."

"— ¿Tú quieres saber lo que le sucedió a Jane en sus manos?"

"—Sí."- afirmo Maura.

"—De acuerdo, según sus familiares ella tuvo un accidente con unas de la herramientas que usaba su padre para trabajar, pero lo que comentaban sus amigos era que esas heridas se las hizo tratando de salvar a una persona que estaba siendo atacada por un hombre con apellido Hoyt."

"— ¿Usted no sabe cuál de las dos versiones es cierta?"

"— No, no lo sé, pero conociendo a Jane presiento que la segunda historia encaja más con lo sucedido en sus manos."

"— ¿y no sabe cómo sucedió?"

"—No, no lo sé, pero dicen que fue en verano."

La maestra fue interrumpida por otro maestro..

"—Isles disculpa tengo que dar otra clase."- dijo Perez levantandose

"—Claro, gracias maestra por contármelo."

"— De nada, por favor no se lo comentes a Jane, deja que te lo cuente ella."

"— Claro."

"— Por cierto, practica para el primer ensayo del concierto, que es dentro de una semana.-Perez frunció el ceño-. ¿Que instrumento tocaras?"

"—El arpa."

"— Bien, espero que lo aprendas a tocar, así puedo aprobarte."

"—Prometo que haré lo imposible para aprender."

Maura se despidió de la Maestra Perez y se fue nuevamente a su lugar. Empezó recoger todas sus cosas y en su cabeza solo cabía un pensamiento **_Jane_**.

**1 semana después…**

Jane y Maura pasaron la semana practicando y estudiando para el ensayo del concierto.

Para Maura, Jane se había convertido en algo más que una profesora, se había convertido en su amiga y en una persona con la que compartía cosas diariamente. Esto la hacía sentir contenta y no tan sola.

Para Jane, Maura se había convertido en su mejor alumna y también una amiga con la que podía contar.. Sentía una conexión extraña con ella.

Las dos estaban en la sala de música de la Mansión Isles, cuando Maura retiro su vista del arpa y decidió preguntarle:

"— Jane..¿ Quieres.. Quieres..?."

"— ¿Qué?" - Jane frunció el ceño

"— ¿Quieres acompañarme a la primera práctica del concierto de mi preparatoria?"- Pregunto dejando de tartamudear Maura.

"— ¿Cuándo es?"- dijo Jane

"— Mañana por la tarde, a las 19."

"— Claro ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?"

"— Como quieras." - dijo tímida Maura.

"—Mmm.. Entonces voy a pasar a buscarte mañana a la tarde."

"— Gracias Jane." - Maura se rio con una sonrisa encantadora.

Jane se sonrojo.

"—De nada, espero que todo lo que practicamos, haya servido de algo."- Bromeo Jane

"— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Tú crees que no aprendí nada?"- dijo Maura en un tono ofensivo.

"—Es una broma, Maura."

"—Ohh."

Las dos rieron y volvieron a practicar un rato más las notas básicas del arpa ..

**Al otro día..**

Jane estaba afuera de la Mansión recostada en su auto esperando a que saliera Maura..

Ella salió de la Mansión vestida con una musculosa negra con detalles de encaje de un color cremita sobre la espalda, un pantalón blanco y zapatos con plataforma.

Jane quedo con los ojos abiertos como plato y deslumbrada al verla vestida así.

"—Es... estas linda."- fue lo único que logro conjugar en ese momento Jane.

"—Gracias tú también, esa camisa te queda perfecta."- dijo Maura con una sonrisa.

Jane llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

La morena abrió la puerta del acompañante y Maura subió, después se acomodó en su lugar y emprendieron el camino hacia la preparatoria.

Al llegar las dos se fueron para el conservatorio de la preparatoria donde estaba el resto de los alumnos de la clase de música..

La maestra Perez las recibió a las dos..

"— Maura, Jane ¿Cómo están?"

"— Buenas tardes, Maestra Perez."-

" —Hola Sra. Perez es un gusto volverla a ver."- dijo Jane pasándole la mano.

La maestra acepto el saludo con alegría y entusiasmo.

"—! El gusto es mío! ¿Qué trae por aquí a mi pianista favorita?"

"— Vengo a ver como se desempeña mi alumna en su primer ensayo."

"— La verdad es que estas haciendo un muy buen trabajo con Maura. Ella se está integrando más a las clases de música y hasta participa más."

Maura se sonrojo.

"— ¿De verdad?"- dijo Jane sorprendida.

"—Sí."- afirmo Perez

"—Eso no me lo dijiste Maura."- Jane miro a Maura.

Maura evadió la pregunta y le dijo a la maestra:

"— Maestra Perez ¿Puedo acomodarme en mi lugar?"

"— claro vete, es alli."- Perez señalo el lugar

Maura se fue donde estaba el arpa y se sentó.

Jane y la maestra quedaron hablando.

"—Rizzoli, estás haciendo muy buen trabajo con Isles. Ella antes era muy retraída y no quería saber nada de la música y mucho menos participar en las clases, pero desde que toma clases contigo, hasta toca el arpa."

"— La verdad es una chica muy inteligente y aprende muy rápido."

La maestra Perez coloco una mano en el hombro de Jane.

"— No te quites merito, tú también eres una muy buena profesora."

"— Gracias."

"— Por favor, quédate a mirar el primer ensayo."

"— Si, lo hare."

Jane se acomodó en una de las butacas del conservatorio.

Los alumnos de música empezaron a tocar las notas básicas.

Jane miraba a Maura con una sonrisa. Esta lo hacía bien, tocaba las cuerdas que la maestra Perez le señalaba.

Estaba orgullosa de Maura y del avance que lograron.

De repente sintió a un hombre pararse junto a ella y lo miro.

"— ¿Si? ¿Que necesitas?"

"— ¿Tú quién eres y por qué sigues a Maura?- dijo Ian

"—Soy su profesora, tú debes ser Ian ¿No?"- dijo Jane Frunciendo el ceño.

"— Si lo soy ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"— Jane, Jane Rizzoli."

Ian en ese momento se dio cuenta que además de ser su profesora, ésta era la mujer que Maura mencionaba en ese sueño cuando él la estaba acariciando.

"—Tú eres la famosa Jane ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"— Acompaño a Maura, ella además de ser mi alumna, es mi amiga."

"— Que raro que una persona como Maura se junte con personas como tú."- dijo maliciosamente Ian

"— ¿Qué quieres decir?¿ O que me quieres dar a entender?"

"— Nada, No importa. Lo único que quiero que te quede en claro es que yo soy su novio."- Ian bajo unos escalones más y se sentó en otras de la butacas.

Jane quedo pensando en las palabras de Ian, más en los que dijo al final...¿ Que le quiso decir Ian?

La práctica termino. Maura saludo a todos sus compañeros de la clase, a la maestra y se fue para donde estaba Jane, pero antes de llegar, Ian la retuvo.

"—hola Maura, estuviste excelente ¿podemos hablar? Quiero llevarte a tu casa."- dijo colocándose frente a ella.

"—No, vine con otra persona y me voy con ella." - dijo Maura tratando de evadirlo.

Ian tomo con fuerza unos de los brazos de Maura.

"—Es esa profesora ¿no? Ella es con la que soñabas la otra vez."- dijo Ian presionándola.

"— Ian me estas lastimando."

Jane se acercó.

"— ¿Sucede algo Maura?"

Ian soltó a Maura y miro con odio a Jane.

"—No sucede nada, no me siento bien. Vámonos por favor ."- dijo Maura colocándose junto a Jane.

"—Vamos."- acepto Jane.

Ian antes de que ellas dos se fueran, le dijo a Maura...

"—Recuerda que sigues siendo mi novia y que yo tengo muchos secretos tuyos."

Ellas salieron del lugar y a Maura se la notaba triste, así que Jane decidió llevarla a un lugar secreto que ella conocía.

"—Sube Maura, te llevare a un lugar secreto."

"— ¿Dónde queda?"- pregunto Maura.

"—Si te lo dijera, no sería secreto."- dijo sarcásticamente Jane

Maura subió sin dudar, confiaba en Jane.

Cuando llegaron al lugar secreto, Maura se dio cuenta que era alejado del centro y las luces de Boston. Era en una especie de colina con poca luz donde se podían ver todas las estrellas en su esplendor sin necesidad de un telescopio..

"—Que hermoso lugar."

"—Si, este es mi lugar secreto. Ven vamos a recostarnos en el capot del auto para ver las estrellas."

"— Bueno."

Las dos se recostaron en el capot del auto y quedaron boca arriba mirando las estrellas.

"— Yo siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito alejarme y pensar o estoy triste."

"— Gracias por compartir tu lugar secreto conmigo, es muy lindo y reconfortante." - Maura sonrió.

Jane se sonrojo.

Las dos estaban en silencio cerca una de la otra, mirando las estrellas.

Jane se animó a preguntar:

" ¿Que te sucede? ¿Estas mal por lo que te dijo Ian?"

"— Si, pero no por lo que me dijo. Sino por no darme cuenta antes que él estaba conmigo por mi dinero."

**_" —Uno cuando quiere a otra persona, no se da cuenta de ciertas cosas."-_**dijo Jane

"— No sé si lo quiero, creo que estaba acostumbrada a él. Sabes a veces me pregunto si algún día encontrare a una persona que me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo."

Jane miro Maura y ésta estaba a punto de llorar. Después miro su mano... estaba tan cerca a la de Maura..

Ella quería tomar la mano de Maura y decirle que no llore que todo estaría bien, pero no se animó.

"—No te preocupes, algún día encontraras a esa persona extraordinaria y ella te querrá como a nadie en el mundo."

Maura miro a Jane y se secó las lágrimas.

"—Gracias por darme siempre ánimo."- dijo Sonriendo

"— No es ánimo, es la verdad. Tú eres una persona hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera y te mereces una persona extraordinaria a tu lado."- dijo Jane devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos.

Maura sonrió y miro a Jane con ternura, sus palabras eran hermosas.

La morena se sentó y después se bajó del capot del auto.

"—Tengo una idea, te invito a comer una pizza."

" —mmm Bueno, pero pago yo."

" —No, yo lo pago. Tú la otra vez la compraste."

" —Entonces yo invito el helado."

" — ¿No es mucha comida?"- dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

" —No, no lo creo, además es solo por esta noche."

" —Glotona." dijo Jane apenas audible

"— ¡¿Que has dicho?!"- dijo Maura

" —yo, nada."- dijo Jane riendo.

"—más te vale..."

Ellas dos se fueron del lugar secreto sabiendo que todo después de esa noche, sería diferente..

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Orraine Rizzles.**

**Me gustaría crear una pequeña sección en mis fics... no se si les gustaría participar, pueden hacerlo en anónimo o como quieran, Reviews, o tweets jaja :)**

**Cuestión**** es que a esta sección la llamaría "PREGUNTAS" Y yo les haría una pregunta(seguramente relacionado con el Fic) y ustedes quieren contestarían. Es para compartir algunas experiencias, capaz podemos ayudar a algunas personas con dudas...o solamente compartir algo entre Autora y lector ;)..No sean tímidas /os... bueno empiezoo**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Te has enamorado platonicamente de una profesora/or? ¿Se lo has dicho? **

**Yo si, pero nunca se lo he dicho... me daba vergüenza. D:**

_**La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor. Kurt D. Cobain**_


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** **¿Como están ..? seguro que emocionadas por la noticia de que nuestra serie favorita #Rizzoli&Isles #Rizzles, vuelve para el 18 de junio! :D :D**

**Nueva actualización, chicas. Como les comente en el capitulo anterior... los Blash-back que hago en esta historia es para contar la historia de Melanie y Hoyt .;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, perdonen por el tiempo transcurrido... actualizo cada vez que puedo :(... me alegra mucho que les guste la historia y gracias por sus hermosas palabras :)**

* * *

**_Principio del fash-back_**

_Las dos adolescentes que se conocieron en el campamento, Jane y Melanie, se volvieron más que amigas ese verano. Habían descubierto que se enamoraron una de la otra sin darse cuenta. A los 5 meses de dicho encuentro, ellas decidieron blanquear la relación y lucharon para ser aceptadas por sus respectivas familias._

_Melanie lo logro, pero Jane no tanto.. Angela estaba decepcionada de la condición sexual de su hija y no aceptaba a Melanie._

_Angela y Jane estaban discutiendo en la habitación.._

_"—¡¿Cómo que te has enamorado de una mujer?! ¡Sabes que eso no es correcto, lo dice la biblia!"-le gritaba._

_" — Ma.. Yo la amo."- contesto seriamente Jane._

_" — Nunca aceptare a esa mujer. O terminas esa relación, o te vas de aquí."- dijo Angela dándole un ultimátum y retirándose de la habitación de Jane._

_Ella quedo helada, su madre le había dicho que si no terminaba con la relación, la iba a echar de la casa._

_Decidió llamar a Melanie.._

_**"El número que usted desea contactar..."**- Sonó el contestador_

_" — Que raro." Jane enarco las cejas. Sabía que no era normal que ella no contestara._

_Decidió ir para la casa de Melanie, tenía que contarle lo que le había dicho su madre. __Al llegar vio todas las luces apagadas... Miro por las ventanas y vio sillas y cosas tiradas en el suelo ._

_Golpeo la puerta y grito:_

_"—¡Melanie déjame entrar...!"_

_La puerta se abrió lentamente.. Y Jane aprovecho la oportunidad y entro._

_ Al hacerlo, la vio atada con unas sogas __a unas de las sillas del comedor__ y amordazada._

_Corrió hacia ella…_

_" — ¿Melanie que ocurre?¿Quién te hizo esto?"- Jane no sabía si desatarla primero o sacarle la mordaza._

_Melanie vio acercarse a su ex novio Hoyt por detrás de Jane y empezó a gritar tratando de avisarle, pero no podía por que la mordaza se lo impedía._

_Jane quiso darse vuelta y al intentarlo recibió un golpe contundente en la nuca dejándola inconsciente._

_Pasaron 20 minutos antes de que Jane despertara con un fuerte dolor en cada una de sus manos. Recupero totalmente la conciencia y se dio cuenta que estaba clavada con dos bisturíes contra el piso de madera que tenía la casa._

_" — ¡¿Qué quieres maldito?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suelta a Melanie!"- dijo tratando de zafarse, incrustando más los bisturíes en sus manos. Era muy doloroso, pero su novia estaba en peligro._

_" — Hola Jane ¿cómo te sientes? seguro que de maravilla con esos dos bisturíes clavados en tu manos."- contesto Hoyt burlonamente, acariciando con un bisturí el rostro de Melanie._

_Jane sabia que Hoyt no había tomado muy bien la decisión de que ellas dos sean pareja. Recibieron varias amenazas de él, pero nunca creyeron que terminaría haciendo una locura como la que estaba llevando a cabo. _

_" — ¡Déjala, enfermo!"- le grito_

_" — Sabes... Esa vez que te dije que no te metieras, lo dije en serio y a ti no te importo. Te metiste conmigo y mi novia."_

_" — Hoyt, por favor no la lastimes, suéltame. Podemos hablarlo"- suplico Jane con lágrimas en los ojos._

_" — Yo no vine a hablar, vine a recuperar lo que es mío."_

_" — Melanie nunca fue tuya."-contesto Jane sabiendo que no lo iba a hacer entrar en razón._

_" — Y tuya tampoco lo será…"- Hoyt se colocó detrás de Melanie._

_" —¡NOOO!"- exclamo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Era tarde, él le había cortado la garganta de Melanie._

_Al terminar de hacerlo, se acercó a Jane con las manos empavonadas de sangre y una sonrisa desquiciada._

_" — Siempre pensé que Melanie tenia gustos raros y que tendría que matarla.- Hoyt acaricio el rostro de Jane con el bisturí.- Pero ya no importa, está muerta y tú correrás la misma suerte maldita lesbiana."- dijo con un aborrecimiento hacia ella y colocando el bisturí en el cuello._

_Jane cerró los ojos, sabia que este era su fin._

_Estaba a punto de cortarle garganta, cuando de golpe entro la policía._

_" —¡Policía! ¡Tire el arma!"- dijeron tres policías con arma en mano. _

_Él tiro el bisturí y trato de huir corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Fue seguido por dos de ellos.. uno se quedo a ayudar a Jane._

_" — Hola niña.. ya estas a salvo, no llores… Soy el oficial Korsak"- dijo él, sacándole los bisturíes que la tenía clavada sobre el suelo._

_Jane se levantó y fue directo a Melanie._

_" —¡Llamen a una ambulancia, por favor!"- Exclamo desesperada, sin dar importancia a las grandes lesiones que tenia en las manos._

_" — Viene en camino."- contesto Korsak acercándose._

_Él toco a Melanie para ver si tenía pulso._

_" — Lo siento... Ella esta..."- dijo Korsak sacando las manos del cuello de Melanie._

_" —¡No, no, no...!"- exclamo Jane_

_Él oficial abrazo a Jane antes de que se desplome en el suelo._

_Hoyt había logrado su cometido, había matado a su novia... Pero juro que al salir de la cárcel terminaría con lo que empezó. Asesinaría a Jane._

**_Fin del Flash-back_**

Era sábado por la tarde. Maura estaba recostada en unos de los sofás de su mansión, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de anatomía y enredándose su cabello en unos de sus dedos... sabía que hoy no tendría clases con su profesora y amiga Jane.

Oyó golpear a alguien la puerta y se dirigió a abrirla. Miro por el visor y no vio a nadie. Abrió y en la entrada estaba parado Ian..

"_ —_¿Qué quieres?"- le pregunto.

"_ —_ Déjame pasar." - dijo él autoritario. Ian había quedado con mucha bronca al enterarse que Jane era la profesora de música de su novia.

"_ —_ No." contesto Maura

_"—_¿Estas con esa profesora, no?- dijo llenándose de celos.

Ian empujo a Maura y entro forzadamente a la mansión creyendo que Jane estaba con ella.

"_ —_¿Así que ahora te gustan las mujeres? Eres una rara."- dijo él con cara de asco.

"_ —_ Déjame en paz."- contesto Maura con un gesto de cinismo.

"_ —_ No lo haré ¿sabes por que? Porque eres mi novia y yo mando contigo te guste o no."

_"—_ No lo soy.. Yo no soy novia de hombres como tú, aprovechadores y buenos para nada."

Él al escuchar esto extendió la mano y propino una bofetada a Maura dejándole un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Ian usaba un anillo de plata grueso en unos de sus dedos y esto la habría herido.

"_ —_ Mira lo que me obligas a hacer."- dijo Ian nervioso por haberle pegado y tomándose la cabeza.

" _—_ Vete o llamo a la policía."- dijo Maura colocandose la mano en el lugar y sintiendo un poco de sangre

"_ —_ Fue sin querer.-Ian trato de abrazarla-. Perdóname lo hice sin pensarlo."

"_ —_¡Vete o grito!"- Maura lo empujo.

Él lleno de furia por el rechazo de Maura, le contesto tomándola de los hombros.

"_ —_ Si te llego a ver con esa profesora, te voy a hacer la vida imposible, tenlo por seguro."- amenazo.

La soltó y se fue rápidamente como un cobarde.

Maura volvió al living en busca de una gasa para limpiarse la parte donde tenía lastimada. Al mirarse al espejo comenzó a llorar por que se dio cuenta que la persona que alguna vez quiso... se había convertido en un monstruo y la había lastimado.

Al poco tiempo de la ida de Ian, ella recibió un llamado de Jane en el móvil (celular)

"_ —_ Hola Maur ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- dijo ésta con una voz cálida y ajena de todo.

" _—_ Estoy en casa."- contesto Maura.

_"—_¿Porque tienes la voz así? ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Jane sintiéndola rara.

"_—_ Nada, estoy bien, Solo un poco resfriada."- mintió Maura tratando de no llorar mientras hablaba.

"_—_ Bueno, no importa. Quería invitarte a dar un paseo por Boston ¿Vienes conmigo?"

_"—_ No puedo, estoy haciendo un trabajo de anatomía que debo presentar el lunes."- mintió nuevamente. No quería que Jane vea el golpe.

"_ —_ Es una lástima porque ya estoy afuera de tu casa y me vas a tener que abrir igual."- Jane corto y golpeo la puerta.

Maura fue con el móvil en la mano y se arrimó nuevamente al visor de la puerta viendo a la morena con una hermosa sonrisa y entusiasmada.

"_ —_ Maura ¿estas ahí? ¿Por qué no me abres?"- pregunto golpeando de nuevo.

Maura dudo... Pero finalmente abrió.

"_ —_ hola Maur vamos...-Jane fue quedando sin palabras al ver el rostro de su alumna con un golpe- ¿quién fue? ¿fue Ian?- dijo Furiosa.

Maura abrió mas la puerta e hizo pasar a Jane. Cuando ésta entro, la abrazo fuertemente dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

"_ —_ Es un hijo de puta, lo voy a matar."-dijo abrazándola también y colocando un beso en la cabellera de Maura.

"_ —_ No lo hagas, yo fui la que le incite a que me pegara."- dijo inocentemente y temerosa por la reacción de Jane.

"_ —_ Escúchame, ninguna mujer merece ser golpeada, y menos tu."- le contesto Jane tomándola del rostro y secando las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares.

"_ —_ Tengo miedo, No quiero que él te lastime a ti también"- contesto Maura mirándola a los ojos.

Jane estaba furiosa, era capaz de salir corriendo a buscar a Ian y romperle la cara.

" _—_¿Por que lo hizo?¿por que te ha golpeado?"

_"—_Por que es celoso.- ella miro para el piso-. Cree que estoy saliendo con otra persona."- contesto Maura. Ésta no se atrevía a contarle que la causante de los celos era ella .

"_ —_ Vamos.."- dijo Jane.

"_ —_¿Donde?"

"_ —_ A la Estación de Policía de Boston… vamos a realizar la denuncia."

"_ —_ No, eso lo pondría mas furioso."- Maura se refirió a Ian.

"_ —_ Si no lo hacemos, te lo volverá a hacer."- le dijo señalando el golpe.

Jane la tomo del brazo y la metió en el auto llevándola a dicho lugar. Cuando estuvieron en la estación, busco al oficial Korsak. Éste se había hecho muy amigo de Jane y de su familia después de lo ocurrido con Hoyt.

"_ —_¿Se encuentra el oficial Korsak?"- pregunto Jane a un oficial que estaba en la entrada.

Korsak justo cruzaba por ahí..

"_ —_¡Jane Rizzoli, que gusto verte de nuevo!"-

"_ —_ Korsak, ¿cómo estás?"- contesto con una sonrisa Jane.

_"—_¿Bien y tú? ¿Que necesitas? Justo te estaba por llamar a tu casa.

"_—_ Vengo a traer a mi amiga para que realice una denuncia."

Korsak miro a Maura y vio el golpe.

"_ —_ Bueno, pasen por aquí."- dijo señalando su oficina

Las dos ingresaron y se sentaron.

"_ —_ ¿Por qué motivo desea realizar la denuncia y contra quién?"- le pregunto Korsak a Maura.

"_ —_ Mi ex novio me... me..." – Maura bajo la mirada para el piso sintiendo vergüenza...

_"—_ Su ex novio la golpeo."- completo la frase Jane

"_ —_ Dígame cuando ocurrió esto, como es el nombre de la persona que la ataco y tambien su dirección."

Maura aporto todos los datos y Korsak le explico cómo sería el procedimiento que iban a tomar para su caso. Tambien le aconsejo algunas cosas y la tranquilizo.

Estaban por dejar la oficina cuando Korsak llamo a Jane.

"_ —_ Rizzoli¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas...?" dijo deteniéndola en la salida.

"_ —_ Claro."- contesto mirando a Maura.

"_ —_ No te preocupes, yo esperare en el auto. Un gusto conocerlo Oficial Korsak"- dijo Maura pasándole la mano.

"_ —_ El gusto es mío señorita Isles."- dijo aceptando el saludo.

Maura salió de la oficina.

"_ —_¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto impaciente Jane.

Korsak no sabía cómo decírselo, hasta que finalmente lo escupió..

"_ —_ Jane, me entere que hace unas horas Hoyt se escapó de la prisión."-dijo él con preocupación.

"_ —_ ¿Cómo? No puede ser, estaba en una prisión de máxima seguridad."- dijo Jane quedándose perpleja.

"_ —_ Si, pero se hizo pasar por enfermo y lo llevaron al hospital. Fue de allí de donde escapó asesinando a dos enfermeros."

Jane sentía todo un temblor en el cuerpo. Tenía la piel de gallina y acariciaba sus heridas de las manos recordando lo ocurrido años atrás.

"_ —_¿Lo atraparan, verdad?"- pregunto con la voz quebrada.

"_ —_ Estamos haciendo lo imposible para hacerlo. Lo único que te pido, es que estés alerta."- dijo Korsak

" _—_ Lo haré."

"_ —_ Yo voy a colocarte policías cerca de tu departamento."- dijo él.

"_ —_ Gracias."- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada. Sabía que Korsak estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarla.

Jane saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Korsak y se fue para el auto.

" _—_ Volviste.-dijo con una sonrisa triste Maura-. ¿Que quería el oficial Korsak?"

"_ —_ Nada, solamente me pregunto algunas cosas."- mintió Jane.

Maura estaba cansada, solo quería volver a su casa y acostarse...

"_ —_ ¿Me llevas a mi casa? Estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir un poco."

Jane la miro y le dijo:

"_ —_ Tú vienes a mi departamento. No voy a dejar que pases la noche sola en tu mansión, después de lo que te hizo Ian."

Maura amaba cuando Jane se comportaba de esa manera tan protectora, pero no quería causarle molestias al fin y al cabo ella tenía su familia y su vida.

" _—_ No pasara nada, no creo que se atreva a volver... Además no quiero causarte problemas"-le contesto

" _—_ Maura tu eres mi amiga y si yo veo que estas en problemas, voy a ayudarte... así vienes a pasar la noche conmigo."-dijo Jane pasando su mano cariñosamente por el hombro de la rubia.

Maura asintió y decidió no discutir mas... estaba muy cansada.

Las dos llegaron al departamento... Jane como era de costumbre abrió la puerta e hizo pasar primero a Maura.

" _—_ Ven, entra, siéntate."- dijo Jane

"_ —_ Gracias."

Maura se sentó en el sofá y Jo Friday se recostó en las piernas de ella.

"_—_Jo, ¡bájate de ahí! deja a Maura tranquila."

"_ —_ Déjala no está haciendo nada malo."- dijo Maura acariciando el pelaje sedoso de Jo.

"_ —_¿Qué quieres comer? Puedo pedir pizza o si quieres puedo hacerte un pan tostado con queso. Me salen medio quemados, pero ricos."- dijo Jane haciendo gestos graciosos con el rostro.

Maura después de pasar varias horas tristes... rió y contesto:

"_ —_ Sinceramente no tengo hambre, pero una pizza estaría bien."

"_ —_ Bueno."- Jane llamo a la pizzería Donnato´s haciendo el pedido... luego se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

" _—_¿Cómo te sientes?"- dijo mirándole el golpe.

" _—_ Decepcionada."- contesto rotundamente Maura.

"_ —_ Por qué no llamas a tu madre y le cuentas lo ocurrido."

"_ —_ No, no puedo decírselo... Se pondría como loca y cancelaría su exhibición de arte."-comento Maura

"_ —_ Pero Maura, creo que tú eres más importante que su trabajo. ¿Quieres que yo se lo cuente?"

"_—_ No, por favor prométeme que no se lo dirás."

"_—_ De acuerdo, pero tú prométeme que ni bien llegue tu madre a Boston se lo contaras."- contesto Jane pasando una mano por la espada de la rubia.

"_—_ Prometido."

Llego la pizza y las dos comieron mientras miraban la televisión hasta altas horas de la noche. Maura se quedo dormida en el hombro de Jane.

"_ —_ Maur.. Maura, despierta.-bostezo-. Vamos a acostarnos en la cama."- dijo Jane somnolienta

"_ —_ mmm... Ve tú. Yo dormiré en el sofá."- contesto Maura acomodándose en él.

"_—_ De ninguna manera, en la cama hay lugar para las dos."

Jane la levanto a los empujones y la llevo a la cama.

"_ —_¿Me prestas tu ropa para dormir?"- pregunto Maura

"_ —_ Claro, está en el mismo lugar que lo dejaste la última vez."

Ella saco la ropa del closet y se fue a cambiar al baño. Jane por su parte se cambio en la habitación y cuando termino de hacerlo se metió a la cama quedando boca arriba.

Maura salió del baño y se acostó a su lado tapándose con las sabanas y cerrando los ojos.

_—_"Buenas noches."- dijo Jane apagando el velador que tenia al costado de su cama.

"_ —_ Jane, te puedo hacer una pregunta."

"_—_ Claro."- contesto Jane en la oscuridad.

"_—_ ¿Puedo dormir abrazada a ti…? Es la única forma de no tener pesadillas esta noche."- Maura le pregunto a Jane recordando que cuando era una niña y tenía pesadillas, su madre la abrazaba hasta que se durmiera.

Jane se sonrojo y sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo...

"_ —_ Claro, ven."- le contesto dudando y luego abriendo los brazos.

Maura se acercó al cuerpo de la morena y coloco su cabeza en unos de sus hombros, después deslizo unos de sus brazos en los abdominales.

"_ —_¿Estás cómoda?"- pregunto Jane nerviosa y sin moverse..

"_ —_ Si."- dijo Maura ronroneando como un gatito en el hombro de Jane.

"_ —_ Me alegro."- Contesto volviendo a sentirse acalorada.

Maura puso su mejilla en el hombro desnudo de Jane y dijo:

"_—_ Parece que tienes nuevamente fiebre.- Maura sintió el calor emanar del cuerpo de Jane.- ¿has tenido una recaída de tu gripe?

Jane miro a Maura con el ceño fruncido.

"_—_ Emm… Sí, me duele un poco la garganta."- mintió Jane inmóvil.

"_ —_ mmm.. entonces mañana te preparare un té."

"_ —_ Bueno, ahora duérmete.."

Jane estuvo toda la noche velando por el sueño de su alumna. La miraba y le causaba mucha ternura tenerla entre sus brazos… Maura se veía tan tranquila, tan llena de paz y a gusto.  
Empezó a amanecer y Jane se despertó dándose cuenta que en algún momento de la noche, Maura había colocado su rostro un poco más arriba, quedando muy cerca..

Jane retrocedió un poco su rostro y quedo mirando los labios de Maura imaginándose como seria besarlos…movió algunos mechones del cabello dorado que ésta tenía en el rostro y se fue acercando lentamente...

..El magnetismo de besarla era irresistible...

De golpe, la sintió susurrar algo...

"_ —_ Te amo."- balbuceo Maura

Jane retrocedió nuevamente y la miro con el ceño fruncido preguntándose con quien estaba soñando.

"_ —_¿Maura?"- pregunto Jane para asegurarse que estaba dormida

No obtuvo respuesta.

Jane fue saliendo lentamente del abrazo tan cálido en el que las dos habían dormido, pero antes de hacerlo completamente coloco un pequeño beso en la frente de Maura.

Se levantó para preparar el desayuno y escucho a alguien golpear la puerta.

"_—_¿Quién es?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

Miro por debajo de la puerta y vio la sombra de una persona deslizar un papel. Abrió la puerta y no había nadie, tomo el papel que estaba doblado y lo leyó.

_" Estoy de vuelta Jane, y por lo que veo tienes una nueva Melanie."_

Jane sintió temblar sus piernas y soltó el papel dejándolo caer por el suelo. Sabía que era Hoyt y que la había estado vigilando a ella y a Maura.

* * *

_Hoyt esta de vuelta... ¿terminara con su trabajo? ¿que hará Jane con respecto a lo que leyó en el papel? _Todo... todo en el siguiente capitulo..

**Gracias por leer y perdonen si vieron algunos errores. Espero que les haya gustado y entretenido. Orraine Rizzles**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Experimentaron el amor platónico?**

**FRASE:**

**Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas. William Shakespeare.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueva actualización, espero que les guste.**

**Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero aclarar de nuevo una cosa, cuando en la portada de la historia pongo AU, es porque es AU (Universo Alterno) o sea es un fic con los personajes, pero con distinta trama, gustos o personalidades; que es totalmente DIFERENTE a la original.**

* * *

Maura fue despertando lentamente estirándose y desperesandose... el sol le daba suavemente en su rostro blanco anuciando la llegada de la mañana. Ella soltó unos pequeños gemidos y empezó a tocar el lado de la cama vacía que había dejado Jane dándose cuenta que no estaba. Se sentó, acomodo su cabello dorado y comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

Era Jane.

Fue lentamente caminando hacia dicho lugar, casi a puntitas de pie y se encontró con su profesora preparando el desayuno. Esto le causaba cierto grado de ternura, ya que nadie lo había echo desde hace tiempo... solo recordaba a su vieja nana hacerlo y eso era cuando tenia 6 años. Pero era solo eso, un vago recuerdo de una niña criada por nanas y sirvientes de la mansión...

"—Buenos días, Jane. ¿Quieres que te ayude?"- Maura se acercó a ella y sintió el aroma a café y waffes.

"—Buenos días...no, lo tengo todo controlado. Ve siéntate en la mesa" - contesto Jane con un trapo en el hombro y maniobrando con la sartén.

"—Bueno."- sonrió Maura.

La profesora puso los waffes en un plato y el café en una taza llevándolos en donde se encontraba su alumna.

"— mmm...Esto va a estar delicioso."-dijo la muchacha de tez blanca mirándola.

Jane volvió a la cocina buscando su taza de café y su plato, se dio media vuelta y volvió a la mesa sentándose frente a Maura.

"—Sí."- contesto distraída.

Maura notaba que Jane estaba pensando en otras cosas, ella no era generalmente así... callada. La miro y decidió preguntarle:

"— ¿Sucede algo?"

La morena que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, volvió de ellos y dudo en contestar. Al mismo tiempo tomo una bocanada de aire, dejo su taza de café en la mesa y le dijo:

"—Maura...-titubeo- yo he llamado a tu madre y le he dicho todo lo ocurrido con Ian.

Ella quedo perpleja al escuchar lo que había dicho Jane, casi al mismo tiempo recordó que en la noche anterior ésta le habría prometido no contárselo y no entendía su repentino cambio de decisión, ni su manera de actuar.

"— ¿Porque lo has hecho?"- pregunto Maura dejando también la taza en la mesa.

"—Tu madre tenía que saberlo, corres un gran peligro."

"—Si, pero tú me prometiste que no lo harías."- recordó lo dicho la noche anterior.

"—Lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo, estarás más segura con ella aquí. Me ha avisado que el lunes estara de vuelta en Boston."

Maura no respondió.

Jane sintió un poco de culpa por la promesa rota, pero sabía por que lo había echo y era porque no podía proteger a Maura y más aún con Hoyt libre. La miro nuevamente y decidió darle la otra noticia, la que mas le molestaba anunciarle, la que había decidido mientras preparaba el desayuno.

"—También quería decirte que el lunes por tarde te daré la última clase."

Maura quedo mirándola y después comenzó a reír.

"— ¿Es una broma, verdad?"-pregunto.

No lo era, la morena quedo mirándola con sus ojos marrones profundos seriamente sin darle una respuesta.

"— ¿Que te sucede, Jane? ¿Porque cambiaste de parecer de la noche a la mañana? ¿Porque no quieres enseñarme más?- pregunto Maura no entendiendo la actitud tomada por ella.

"—No pasa nada, Maura."- le contesto sin mirarla a los ojos.

"— ¿Entonces por qué no vas a seguir enseñándome? ¿Por qué lo vas a dejar de hacer antes del concierto y a una semana de mi cumpleaños?"

"—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos a las afueras de Boston y será por un tiempo prolongado... No lo hagas más difícil."- dijo tratando de tomar la mano de Maura.

"— ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?"- pregunto Maura moviendo su mano e impidiendo que ella la tome.

"— Recién me avisaron."- mintió con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

"— Estas mintiendo."- respondió con voz temblorosa Maura.

Jane quedo callada sin darle una respuesta concreta, miro para otro lado con culpa y con unas ganas reprimidas de decirle lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

Sintió a su alumna levantarse e irse para la habitación.

"—Maura, espera..."-dijo.

"—Voy a cambiarme."- contesto ella.

Poco después Maura salió con su ropa puesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

"—Sabes, Jane... estoy acostumbrada a que las personas que aprecio me abandonen sin darme una explicación, pero nunca lo espere de ti. Pensé que eras distinta a las demás personas, a mi mama, a mi papa, pero ya veo que no es así."- dijo tomando la manija y abriendo la puerta.

Jane se levantó de la mesa y al escuchar estas palabras sintió un dolor en el corazón.

"—Yo no..."- dijo.

"—No tienes que ir a darme la clase si no quieres. Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje y seas feliz."- interrumpió Maura antes de que ella terminara la frase y salio del departamento cerrando la puerta.

Sin dudarlo, Jane corrió hacia el lugar y tomo la manija de la puerta queriendo jalarla, salir y seguirla, pero se detuvo cerrando nuevamente la puerta y apoyando su cabeza en esta...

"—Sera lo mejor, Maura. No quiero que Hoyt te lastime."- dijo tristemente y con una impotencia que le invadía el cuerpo.

Sabía que si ella permanecía a su lado, correría peligro y entonces decidió alejarla aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón.

**...**

Ya era Lunes por la tarde, Jane antes de ir para la mansión decidió pasar estación de policía para ver a Korsak y mostrarle el papel que había recibido. Entro a dicho lugar y todos estaban alborotados por un gran operativo que se estaba por llevar a cabo en unos de los barrios de mayor delincuencia de Boston. Ella siempre se sintió cautivada por la profesión de policía, sabia que si algún día no podía terminar o seguir pagando sus estudios en la universidad; trataría de alistarse y ser una gran oficial o detective.

Se acercó un oficial.

"— ¿Se encuentra Korsak?"- pregunto.

Korsak vio a Jane desde la oficina y le hizo señas para que entrara.

"— Jane ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tu amiga está bien?"

"—Si, pero vine a hablarte de otro tema."- dijo cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

El detective vio la cara de preocupación de Jane y noto que algo estaba mal, entonces decidió preguntarle:

"— ¿Qué sucede?"

"—Es Hoyt, mira esto."- Jane coloco el papel recibido a la mañana temprano en el escritorio de Korsak.

"— _Estoy de vuelta Jane, y por lo que veo tienes una nueva Melanie_."- leyó Korsak.

Ella sintió todo un escalofrió subir por su espalda al escuchar leer ese papel a Korsak, también sintió un pequeño dolor en sus manos. Se las masajeo como era de costumbre para aliviar esa pequeña molestia.

"— Lo recibí el domingo a la mañana."- dijo colocándose unos de sus rulos rebeldes detrás de la oreja.

"— ¿Sabes quién lo dejo? obviamente es Hoyt, pero mis oficiales no notaron movimiento raro alguno en los alrededores de tu departamento."- Pregunto Korsak.

"—No, cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie."

— ¿Quién es la nueva Melanie mencionada en esta carta?

"— Maura, mi alumna de música."

— ¿La muchacha que estuvo ayer aquí? ¿Ella es tu pareja?- pregunto él.

Korsak sabia la historia que Jane había tenido con Melanie, por eso se animó a preguntarle.

"—Si, es ella y no...-Repitió nerviosamente - no, no es mi pareja, pero tengo miedo de que la lastime."

"— No lo hará, pondremos policías para que cuiden de ella."

"—Por favor, que no se entere. Ella no sabe nada de esto."

"—Tranquila, estarán de encubierto."

"—Gracias Korsak."- agradeció Jane abriendo la puerta de la oficina y mirando la hora de su reloj de mano dándose cuenta que llegaba tarde.

"—Jane, por favor cuídate. Llámame a cualquier hora."

"—No te preocupes Korsak te avisare si veo algo fuera de lo normal."

Jane salió del departamento de policía y emprendió su ultimo viaje a la Mansión de los Isles, esto era duro para ella, pero el miedo de perder a Maura era muy grande y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Cuando llego golpeo la puerta tres veces.

"— ¿Estas adentro, Maura?"- pregunto.

Ella estaba a punto de irse del lugar, pero se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de las llaves y la cerradura.

"—No te hubieses molestado en venir."- dijo Maura con los ojos hinchados.

"—Déjame pasar."-contesto.

Maura abrió mas la puerta y Jane entro.

"—No quiero aprender nada hoy."- ordeno Maura cerrando la puerta y yéndose al living.

Jane la siguió viéndola tomar un libro de la biblioteca y sentarse en el sofá. Sabía que estaba enfadada.

"—Voy para la sala de música."- anuncio Jane.

Maura la ignoro, estaba dolida y negaba a creer que esa era la última vez que vería a Jane. Trato de centrarse en el libro y a los pocos minutos empezó a sentir las melodías del piano... Era una melodía triste y melancólica... ( enlace youtube: watch?v=PBU8igSumtY )

Se fue acercando lentamente. Esto la hacía recordar a la primera vez que la conoció y la escucho tocar con sus maravillosas manos.

Entro a la sala y fue entonces cuando la vio sentada en la banqueta, tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados, con esa pasión y emoción que la caracterizaba. Maura lentamente se sentó a su lado, mirándola detenidamente y observando cada movimiento. En eso noto unas pequeñas lágrimas en los costados de los ojos de Jane.

"—Jane... Estas... ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Maura.

"— Yo, no..."- Ésta dejo de tocar y se limpió las lágrimas que sin querer se le habían escapado.

"— ¿Que te sucede? Dímelo por favor."

"—Nada, es solo que esta fue la ultima pieza de piano que toque antes de tener el accidente en las manos..."- dijo sin poder evitar las salidas de nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Maura la miro con compasión y coloco su mano en la mejilla, hizo unos movimientos suaves con su dedo pulgar secando las lágrimas que recorrían el delicado rostro de su profesora.

Por su lado Jane no pudo evitar sentirse débil al sentir dicho contacto y tomo la mano de su alumna con intención de dejarla un rato más sobre su rostro.  
La muchacha de tez blanca la miro a los ojos y fue acercándose lentamente ... no sabía lo que hacía, pero sentía una atracción extraña y difícil de ignorar.

"— ¿Qué haces, Maura?"- Dijo Jane con el ceño fruncido.

Ésta no contesto y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sintiendo a la brevedad los labios de Jane junto a los suyos.

La morena estaba sorprendida, ella estaba recibiendo un beso de su alumna, de Maura.

Lenta y paulatinamente se fueron separando del tierno beso quedando solamente en silencio y mirándose a los ojos.

"—Disculpa, no fue mi intención..."- dijo nerviosamente Maura y respirando con dificultad.

"—Yo... A mí..."- dijo la morena con el rostro sonrojado y jadeando.

Ella estaba a punto de decirle que ese tierno beso le había gustado, pero en ese preciso instante escucharon una voz.

"— ¡Maura! ¡Maura!"- exclamo Costance entrando a la mansión.

Las dos se alejaron.

"—Aquí están ¿porque no me contestaban?"- dijo Costance entrando a la sala de música y viéndolas a las dos.

"—No la escuchamos Señora Isles."- dijo Jane nerviosamente y mirando a Maura.

"—No."-acoto Maura

"— Srta. Rizzoli, gracias por avisarme lo acontecido con Maura. Si no fuera por usted no me habría enterado de nada."- dijo Costance

"—De nada Sra. Isles. Si me disculpan me tengo que ir."

Jane se levanto torpemente del piano y salió casi corriendo de la sala de música. Estaba nerviosa, todavía podía sentir el calor de los labios de Maura contra los suyos.

"—Jane, espera."- dijo Maura levantándose de la banqueta.

No la escucho y salió de la mansión.

Maura volvió a sentarse...

Costance le pregunto:

"— Maura ¿Estas bien?"

"—Sí."- contesto ella tocándose los labios.

"—Que rara es esta mujer...se fue sin que le haya dado el dinero de las clases."- dijo Costance mirando la puerta por donde se había ido Jane.

Maura no respondió, se levanto del piano y subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

"— ¿Maura, dónde vas?"- pregunto Costance.

Trato de subir las escaleras para hablar con su hija pero se detuvo en la mitad y pensó que era mejor dejarla sola un momento.

Más tarde de lo ocurrido, casi a las 3 horas. Maura bajo al living y se dirigió donde estaba su madre.

"—Mama ¿podrías darme el dinero de Jane? Quiero llevárselo."

"— Se nota que se hicieron buenas amigas... Ella me llamo muy preocupada por ti y tu ahora quieres llevarle el dinero."

Maura no respondió, solo rió de costado tristemente.

— ¿Vas a dármelo o no?- repitió Maura.

"—Claro, pero vete y vuelve rápido, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso con Ian, vamos a meterlo a la carcel."- dijo Costance sacando dinero de su billetera.

"— Volveré rápido, lo prometo."- dijo Maura tomándolo.

Ella salió a la calle y subió a un taxi. Mientras iba en él, pensaba todo lo que le iba a decir a Jane. Le iba a decir que el beso le había gustado y que no estaba arrepentida de habérselo dado, también le iba a decir que sentía algo especial por ella .

Al llegar al departamento golpeo la puerta y espero.

Jane la abrió.

"— ¿Maura, que haces aquí?"-dijo Jane con la puerta apenas abierta.

"— Vine a hablar contigo, tengo tanto que decirte...lo que ocurrió hoy a la tarde me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas... Quiero decirte que me ha gustad..."- contesto Maura alborotadamente y tartamudeando.

"—Ahora no es un buen momento."- interrumpió Jane mirando para adentro de su departamento.

En ese momento se sintió la voz de un hombre.

"— ¿Quién es, Jane?"- dijo Casey acercándose a la puerta, abrazándola por detrás y mirando a Maura.

Jane quedo quieta y sin responder.

"—Oh, disculpa... Soy Casey, el novio de Jane."- dijo dejando de abrazar a Jane y pasándole la mano a Maura.

"— Soy Maura, la alumna de Jane."- respondió solamente mirándolo.

Maura miro a Jane y cambio totalmente el discurso diciéndole:

"— Vengo a traerte esto, es tu dinero por las clases que me has dado."- dijo extendiendo la mano y dándosela a Jane.

"—Maura..."- Jane tomo el dinero y la mano de ésta.

"—Espero que les vaya bien en su viaje...adiós."- dijo Maura dándose media vuelta y yéndose.

Casey quedo mirando a Jane y le pregunto:

"— ¿De qué viaje habla tu alumna?"

No respondió y cerró la puerta, sabía que Maura se había ido allí para hablar sobre el beso...ese beso que había cambiado completamente todo entre ellas dos.

* * *

_¿Este será su último encuentro? ¿Maura se enterara lo que en verdad sucede con Jane?_

**No sé si recuerdan que en capítulos anteriores les hable del vals y de una fiesta, bueno no me olvide...****Orraine Rizzles :)**

**FRASE:**

_**No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay. Francois de la Rochefoucauld**_


End file.
